Dorm Life
by Dawnrider
Summary: [Complete]AU- Kagome comes home to find her room... occupied. She goes to her best friend's room to sleep and finds more than she bargained for on his futon. What will our funny little college kiddies do?
1. Sexiled

How exciting a new story from me! Rotten fruit is thrown Eep! I know I know! I'm sorry. Anyway, I was waiting for a response from y'all to my story problem but I got tired of waiting. My Beta is MIA so this will be un read by anyone but me... I'm my own harshest critic, I promise. So let me know if the premise is just too stupid and I'll try one of the other... three stories I have waiting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... he would have been thrown down on the bed and... never mind. He's just not mine, ok?  
  
'Insert key in lock, turn. Twist knob and...oh shit. Never mind.' A pillow hit Kagome in the head and she growled lightly. 'Now what am I supposed to do?' Locking the door once more she turned on her heel, pillow clutched to her chest and went the only place she could think of. Upstairs.   
  
She knocked lightly on the door, hearing a gruff response before the door was unlocked and swung open. The boy stood there in slight shock, not sure what she wanted at this time of night before seeing the pillow being strangled in her arms accompanied by the dark murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"Sexiled from your own room?" He received only a growl in response. He thought for a moment, still toying with her. "Do you need a place to sleep?"  
  
"What do you think? I can't believe I ever gave Sango a key to my room." He stepped aside trying very hard not to laugh. Laughing would only make her mood worse and he would regret it for at least a week. She sat sharply on the futon, glaring at a dirty sock as if it was the root of her problem. He sat beside her unsure of what else to do or say. Leave it to him to pick the wrong thing.  
  
"Was it Miroku?" Smack. Contrary to popular belief a pillow in the face can hurt if enough force is applied. "Just curious."  
  
"Even if I had known I wouldn't tell you 'cause it isn't your business. Jerk."  
  
"This isn't my fault, don't blame this on me! Jeez wench, you have some major anger management issues." Glare. "Don't look at me like that! I'm letting you stay here aren't I?"  
  
Softening, Kagome gave him a half smile before falling back on the futon in mild fatigue as she stuffed the pillow behind her head. He lay back next to her, watching her while up on one elbow. She looked over and began to laugh. Startled by her sudden mood swing, Inuyasha moved back a bit. She calmed down considerably and glanced at him again, a slight mischievous twinkle still in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad someone around here isn't getting it on so I have somewhere to sleep."  
  
"I resent that. Are you implying..."  
  
"Yes." He frowned, brushing his silver fringe from his face.  
  
"That's entirely unfair. I could be if I wanted to be." She began to laugh harder than before, holding her stomach. Inuyasha frowned more deeply, pouting. This only made Kagome laugh harder so he got fed up and walked over to sit at his computer. She continued to laugh until she tired herself out and settled with resting on her side, watching him play some computer game. Feeling slightly unnerved Inuyasha glanced over at her, his ears twitching on top of his head in irritation.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? It's creeping me out." She laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Sorry. It's not like I have much else to do. You could talk to me you know. We haven't talked in a long time." He sighed, pretending to be exasperated, then laid himself out on the futon next to her. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when she subconsciously scooted closer to him but didn't quite touch him. He could smell her skin and hair. It wasn't an offensive smell in the least. In fact he liked it, but it'd be a cold day in hell before he got the nerve to tell her that.  
  
"How's that advanced calc class going?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.  
  
"Not well. I doubt I'll even pass."  
  
"Oh come on. Your idea of failing is a C. That's not being fair to yourself." Kagome sighed lightly before nodding in agreement. "I'll help you if you really need it."  
  
"Thanks. So how's what's her face?" Inuyasha laughed ruefully.  
  
"Kikyo? Whatever. She's gone. Decided I wasn't good enough for her."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I'm alright. I'm not some whiney baby. In fact, I was getting sick of her anyway." She raised a skeptical eyebrow at which he growled. He didn't want to discuss it with her and Kagome raised her hands in a pacifying gesture to let him know that it was alright.   
  
"How's Hobo?" She laughed.  
  
"Hojo. I don't like him. You know that. He follows me like an eager puppy. Er... no offence."  
  
"I'm not a puppy, so none taken." A slight snarl pervaded his voice, telling her he really was a bit irked by the reference whether or not she'd meant it.  
  
"Anyway, there's no way I'd ever date him." She pinched his cheek playfully. "I'll be your single friend Kagome forever."  
  
Inuyasha could hear the sadness in her voice and it made him worry a bit. He knew from previous nights of offering sanctuary to his friend that she was honestly worried that she would never find a boyfriend. He felt a bit guilty as, to be honest, he had kind of scared off any prospects. Inuyasha hadn't meant to, but being as protective of his friend as he was he had taken the liberty of "weeding out" the undesirables. Too bad for Kagome, in his eyes, that was all of them. Except himself. O yea, that Hoko kid too, but that was only because he knew Kagome wasn't interested.  
  
"You won't be single forever, don't be stupid. You'll make some guy really happy one day," he consoled. 'Yea. Me.' He smelled salt water and saw the tear run down her cheek. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Inuyasha wiped the tear away before taking her into his arms. He rested his chin on her head and relished in the rightness of her being wrapped in his embrace. Kagome's sobs increased for a moment before they faded into indistinct snuffles. He ran his fingers through her long black hair in what he hoped was a comforting motion. She snuggled into his chest, a death grip placed on the front of his shirt.  
  
"What's so wrong with me Inuyasha?" She whispered, knowing he could very well hear her. He sighed. There wasn't anything wrong with her. Well, except that she was his friend. Big mistake there. He had liked her for a long time. Almost since the day they'd met. But Inuyasha was terrified to tell her so; afraid he wasn't good enough for her. Instead he had bullied off any guys who had shown interest in her, in the end alienating his own girlfriend when she'd realized what he was doing. Kikyo had not been pleased in the slightest. She had called Kagome all sorts of rude names causing him to get angrier each moment the argument lasted. He shook his head softly, trying to forget the stupid girl. He didn't care about her anymore.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you. Except your temper." Her head bolted up. "That doesn't drive them off though."  
  
"Then what does?" Kagome cried in frustration. He could see that this time she wouldn't be pacified with a roundabout conversation, making her forget her distress like he'd managed before. He'd have to tell her. Inuyasha realized now that he technically could, as he wasn't with Kikyo anymore. There was nothing to prevent him but himself. Right now "himself" was doing a very good job of it.  
  
"I don't know," he lied, trying to hold down the blush threatening to attack his face. He couldn't think of a single thing wrong with her. Inuyasha liked her temper. Kagome was cute when she was angry. It must be the demon in him. He loved arguing with her and their sniping was a daily routine. He loved getting her to the point where she was flushed in annoyance and smacked him in the arm, chest or leg. He pretended it hurt to make her feel badly for hitting him then laughed at her gullibility.  
  
He didn't have an answer other than the truth and that could prove fatal for his heart. Inuyasha decided he had to at least tell her something or neither of them would get any sleep. But what to tell her was the problem. Telling Kagome everything could result in intense anger and she would probably leave. He knew she didn't really have anywhere else to go and definitely didn't want her to leave. He settled on a vague shadow of the truth instead.  
  
"Kagome. Don't worry about those other guys. They're all jerks. They don't deserve you."  
  
"How do you know that? There has to be someone out there... doesn't there?" Inuyasha couldn't help but gulp, the blush finally breaking down the front he'd placed upon his features and flooding his face. As fate would have it Kagome chose that moment to look up at him and she blinked owlishly at him.  
  
Why was he so nervous looking? He wasn't mad, she could tell that much, but there wasn't any other explanation for his flushed face than that he was uneasy. Maybe being this close to her was making him uncomfortable. Kagome decided that must be it and pulled away gently to give him more space. She didn't get far. His arms held her more tightly, not allowing her to escape. She blushed then as well, not sure what he was doing but secretly pleased with the action.  
  
"I... Well you know. I know the guys around here. They... er... They're stupid immature jerks."  
  
"And you're not immature?" she wondered aloud, poking his chest. Inuyasha grinned at her, the heat in his cheeks receding slightly. He finally looked her in the eyes and smiled. Kagome watched him somewhat confused, a gentle smile still on her lips. He knew she thought he was acting strangely but he was still working up his nerve. He wasn't the type to make a fool of himself, tonight or ever, but he was about to open himself up for the opportunity.  
  
"Kagome..." She stared, all humor leaving her face. What was this strange tinge in his voice? Why was Inuyasha holding her as though afraid she'd run for it? She wasn't stupid; she knew what it looked like. But this was Inuyasha! He didn't like her like that. Duh! He had been in love with Kikyo, the brilliant beauty planning on going to John Hopkins medical school next semester. There were rumors about their relationship but Kagome wasn't going to believe a word until she heard it from Inuyasha's own mouth.  
  
"What?" she whispered. Her curiosity was peaked, he could tell. If he didn't say something she'd get mad and now was not the time for one of their infamous arguments. Inuyasha looked down into her face and tried to convey everything he was feeling through his eyes, too afraid to say it aloud. Kagome shook her head gently, telling him she still didn't understand. Sighing he looked around quickly as though the words he needed would appear if he simply willed them to. No such luck.  
  
"Kagome I... I like spending time with you. A lot. But I screwed up. I'm your friend and I made some assumptions I shouldn't have and then... acted on them." She began to twitch in his arms, trying to get him to release her. Inuyasha growled quietly, deep in his chest. It was a sound that told her to settle down or face the consequences. "Let me finish. There have been guys interested in you. But they're jerks that wouldn't know what they're getting into or how to treat you right. I kind of... made them back off."  
  
"You did what?" she asked incredulously. Why on earth would he do that? Kagome fought his hold on her only to be growled at again. For some reason she obeyed without thinking, settling on a verbal retort. "Inuyasha, how could y..."  
  
"Wait, I'm not done. I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't realize what I was doing until Kikyo pointed it out to me. She told me I needed to let you go and find yourself a boyfriend so you wouldn't be 'hanging off me.' I know you don't and even if you do I don't mind it. What she said...it made me so angry... I broke up with her." She sat in mild shock. He'd broken up with Kikyo over their friendship?  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"It wasn't only that. I realized that I didn't want you to find someone... because... because..." He trailed off into a mumble that she only half heard. Kagome glanced up silently taking in his tense expression. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously, a habit he'd picked up from her. She smiled faintly before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Inuyasha blinked a few times then gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
"It's alright. I know you were trying to protect me." She yawned and stretched like a cat within the bounds of his arms. He had to repress a shiver at the feeling of her pressed against him for even a brief moment. "I'm falling asleep already. I'm alright now, you don't have to stay here with me." Inuyasha looked down at her with wide eyes. She still hadn't figured it out. He allowed her to roll over then pulled her back flush to his chest, which judging by her astonished squeak, took her by surprise. Draping an arm across her waist and sliding the other under her pillow, he buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"I think I'll stay here." She was rigid for a moment before relaxing into his chest. Kagome placed her hand over his on her stomach as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha lay happily with his best friend in his arms. Her scent had a calming effect on him rivaled only by that of his mother. He closed his eyes and allowed her scent to fill his nostrils while the warmth of their combined body heat made a blanket unnecessary. He didn't want to move to grab one now that she was asleep anyway.   
  
His ears twitched, listening to the hall, making sure his residents were quiet. If those little shits made trouble tonight, they were dead. There was no way they would interrupt his moment with Kagome and get away with it. They were generally good, but sometimes kids from other floors came up and decided to cause problems. As the RA it was his responsibility to make it quiet for the other residents on his floor but there would be hell to pay if he had to get up tonight.  
  
He felt Kagome move to a bit restlessly and he gave a low growl, telling her to settle down. Strangely she complied instantly giving a gentle grunt in response. Inuyasha was surprised at himself and her. He hadn't realized, but he was giving inuyoukai commands in his growls and she was responding in the closest thing to a submissive growl as she could muster. He had to call is parents in the morning. They would know what was going on.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, not quite ready to leave the heavenly warmth of slumber yet. She was warm, a little on the hot side but it felt nice. She felt a weight on her stomach and was surprised to see an arm not her own laying across her. Her eyes traveled up the arm to a shoulder draped with silver hair. Inuyasha! He was sleeping on his stomach, his arm placed possessively across her waist and his lips pressed gently to her shoulder. Her fingers were intertwined with his on the hand on her hip. She looked over to see his ears twitching lazily. Inuyasha knew she was awake, there was no mistake in that, but he seemed to be ignoring her in exchange for a few more minutes of sleep or perhaps waiting to see what she would do.  
  
She decided to slide out from under his grasp and go back to her own room. Hopefully Sango and her "guest" had quit her room so she could sleep in her own bed. In his semiconscious state Inuyasha let her up. Kagome crept to the other side of the futon and gently brushed the silver strands from his cheek before placing a light kiss there.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay," she murmured into his sensitive ear, hoping not to wake him. She left her pillow to its own devices knowing that trying to take it would only wake her friend. Kagome shuffled to the door, unlocked it and began to open it soundlessly when a hand came over her shoulder and closed it quietly.  
  
"Your welcome. But your not allowed to leave." He smiled down at her, making her melt. She chuckled lightly and allowed Inuyasha to take her back to the futon to go back to sleep. Having early classes made her wake up early automatically, even on the weekends. But it was nice to have the opportunity to sleep in for once. Curled back into the warmth in Inuyasha's arms made her realize how much she really did care about the boy. He was her best friend and had been for almost three years. They both had decided to become RAs in the same dorm and didn't spend much time apart.  
  
Well except when he was with Kikyo. Then they'd been apart a lot, thus why they hadn't seen each other in a while. And sleeping. They were definitely apart then... until last night. Kagome smiled to herself and pulled his arm around her tighter. She felt a content growl rumble through his chest that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Recognizing the sound as one of approval she settled into his warmth and went back to sleep, a slight smile on her face.  
  
His eyes drifted close as she fell back to sleep, her breathing evening out. He had her in his arms, and for once, he felt whole. Inuyasha had formerly thought Kikyo could fill the gaping emptiness he felt in himself but he knew now that wasn't the case. He'd asked his father about it, this empty feeling that had begun just after coming to college. The taiyoukai's response had been that he was starting to feel the need for a mate. He'd have to find one eventually and the emptiness was just a reminder. Inuyasha laughed lightly. It sounded so much like a woman's "biological clock" he couldn't help but see the humor in it. Although his father had said he was starting early... something that made him slightly uncomfortable with himself.  
  
Now that he felt complete, Inuyasha knew it had never been Kikyo filling the hole in his heart. It had been Kagome; he'd just been too stupid to realize it. He had Kagome now, or at least he hoped he did. He hadn't told her why he was protecting her from others yet and it didn't seem like she quite understood. Her actions said she did, but she wasn't saying it aloud. Not that he blamed her. He'd been too afraid to say it himself. How could he expect her to say it when she had almost no reason to think they were any more than friends?  
  
No matter. He'd tell her after he talked to his parents and figured out what everything meant, although he was pretty sure he knew. He had to be absolutely sure so that he didn't end up driving Kagome away. He had to make sure she was his before it was too late and they graduated, going on with their lives elsewhere. He would tell her after talking to his parents no matter what.  
  
The second awakening was a bit more mutual, even if Inuyasha was sure he could sleep a few more hours. It seemed their sleeping positions had changed entirely from when they'd gone back to sleep. Kagome was lying on her back, Inuyasha's head resting comfortably on her upper chest. He twitched one ear as her breath blew gently and warmly on the fur covered appendage. It wasn't uncomfortable, just slightly strange. Inuyasha felt her arms encircling him, holding him close. He hoped this was a sign in his favor. He knew she was awake by the pattern of her breathing and the gentle circles she was making on his back with her thumb. 'She must be thinking.'  
  
Kagome was indeed thinking. She was still confused by Inuyasha's behavior. He was acting as though he liked her. As though he wanted more from her than just friendship. But Kagome was still skeptical. No matter how much she wanted that to be true, there was no way she would make such a grand assumption. She would wait until Inuyasha decided to say something to her before making any overt moves.  
  
Um... so yea. This is loosely based off one of m own college experiences... loosely is the key word there. Being a sexile is a real problem and I love using the term... I'm not sure if I came up with it or not... probably not, I don't remember. Anyway! Please review! 


	2. Who did who in the what now?

Wow, you guys are so responsive! I love it. Thank you all so much for your reviews! 16 on the first chapter and in little more than a day's time! Now I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint y'all when you've had so much enthusiasm. Next chapter... ready go!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha so stop asking already! Jeez!  
  
"Sango, I should kill you, but I'm not going to." The brown-haired girl glanced up from her notebook to look at her raven-haired companion, giving her a confused glance. The two girls had been sitting in silence, dong homework, for some time.  
  
"Um, why? Is this about last night?" Kagome gave her a look that said, "Duh!" then sighed dramatically. Sango set down her pencil and turned to face her friend. "I'm sorry, you know how he gets when he's had a bad week and my roommate was being a bitch. She wouldn't leave."  
  
"Don't you feel used?" Sango thought about it for a moment.  
  
"No. I know he cares about me. Plus, I like it." Kagome gave a mock gasp before turning back to her own homework. She tapped her pencil idly while she tried to mentally work through the next problem. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome froze. She knew her best friend was perceptive, but this was ridiculous. The girl wasn't supposed to pick up on Kagome's inner turmoil... but she did. Kagome looked over at Sango who was patiently awaiting a response. She chewed her lip a moment before sighing and giving in.  
  
"I stayed in Inuyasha's room last night."  
  
"I assumed you would." Kagome shot a glare at her before continuing.  
  
"He was being all weird. He was hugging me and he broke up with Kikyo a bit ago. He told me that he was scaring off guys. He tried to tell me something but..."  
  
"Whoa Kagome, you're not making any sense... scaring who from where?"  
  
"Guys. Away from me! He broke up with Kikyo because she was mad that he was doing it. He told me he was sorry. Inuyasha! Apologized!" Kagome's eyes were wide with excitement and amazement at her own words. Sango contemplated her words for a little while before shrugging.  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"What?" Kagome cried. Sango shushed her quickly and they both looked around the lounge at the few others studying there to make sure no one was listening. "What are you talking about?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Are you blind? The boy has had a crush on you forever. I swear you are the most unobservant person in the world Kagome. Even Miroku pulled his head out of his ass long enough to figure it out." Sango gave Kagome a reproving look.  
  
"Well if that's true, then why didn't he say anything? He's so confident with girls." Sango rolled her eyes at her obtuse friend.  
  
"Stupid, you're the one girl that really matters." Kagome stared at Sango before shaking her head laughing quietly.  
  
"Don't be silly Sango. I'm just his friend. He could have any girl he wants." Sango heaved an exasperated sigh.  
  
"He doesn't want anyone else. I think he's afraid you'll reject him. He's just as stupid as you. I know you've been in love with him since that night you and he..."  
  
"Sango! Shush!" Kagome whispered fiercely, covering her friend's mouth with her hand. Sango rolled her eyes again, prying Kagome's fingers from her face.  
  
"Fine Kagome. Don't face up to it, but sometime soon something is going to happen and you're going to be caught off guard unless you realize what's really going on here." Kagome looked down at her calculus darkly, thinking about what Sango had told her. Was she right? Did Inuyasha really like her that way? She desperately wanted it to be true but she was afraid to get her hopes up too high. What if it was all a figment of Sango's imagination and her dreams?  
  
"By the way... Sango?" She heard a grunt from the girl next to her. "I want my key back." Sango looked up at her in disbelief before beginning to laugh gaining annoyed looks from the other kids studying. When she saw the serious look on Kagome's face she frowned.  
  
"Oh all right," she sighed, digging the item out of her backpack. Kagome smiled as she took the small metallic object and placed it in her pocket. Now her room was safe from intrusion when she least expected it. "Can I ask you for it sometimes?" Sango asked hopefully. Laughing quietly Kagome nodded and smiled when a grin lit up her friend's face. Sango really was hopelessly in love with Miroku and any alone time they got was precious to them both.  
  
"You know, I think Miroku is rubbing off on you." Kagome thought about her word choice, as the grin grew bigger. "Not in that way!" she cried out, sending Sango into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You said it, not me." Kagome went back to her homework, grumbling about perverted best friends and their even more perverted boyfriends.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mom. Is Dad there?"  
  
"Yes. You sound flustered dear, is something wrong?" Inuyasha hesitated.  
  
"Well not exactly. I need to talk to you both though." His mother waved at his father to pick up another extension.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" came his father's deep voice.  
  
"Dad, do you remember that talk we had about...well...finding a mate?" Inutaisho froze, responding carefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I think I found her." Both parents gasped lightly, looking at each other to confirm that they'd heard correctly.  
  
"Inuyasha...so soon? Is it...is it Kikyo?" his mother practically whispered.  
  
"No! Not Kikyo. You remember Kagome right?"  
  
"Of course, lovely girl," she replied fondly. His father on the other hand sounded a bit suspicious of his son. He had just been dating that Kikyo girl a short while ago, and now this?  
  
"I thought you two were just friends."  
  
"So did I. But I've thought of her as more without realizing it for a couple of months now. And last night..."  
  
"Inuyasha! You didn't!" she gasped horrified.  
  
"What? No Mom! Nothing like that. She slept in my room because she couldn't sleep in hers. Dad, I growled at her because I wanted her to stop fidgeting...she obeyed and tried to growl back." Inutaisho grunted lightly in thought.  
  
"I see. Do you think she was aware of it?" Inuyasha thought about this for a moment.  
  
"No. She was half asleep. Well...the second time I did it she was. The first time she was wide awake but I don't think she knew why she obeyed." His mother cut in nervously. She was still somewhat anxious about her son's activities.  
  
"She slept in the bed with you then?"  
  
"It wasn't like that Mom. We were on the futon. She was kind of upset and we ended up falling asleep there."  
  
"You feel complete with her." It wasn't a question. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to respond to his father's statement.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely."  
  
"And she not only obeys, but tries to respond to your growls with her own?" the youkai asked, as though clarifying.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha was getting a bit nervous with the intense way that his father was questioning him.  
  
"That's amazing. I didn't start doing that until after we..."  
  
"Mom!" Inuyasha whined. His father gave a warning word at the same time.  
  
"Dear." Inuyasha's mother laughed girlishly.  
  
"Oops. Anyway, I don't know what your father's opinion is, but I think she's the one Inuyasha. Now you have to make sure she feels the same." She flashed a bright smile at her husband across the room. He returned the smile before answering.  
  
"I have to agree with your mother. It sounds like she's your mate-to-be, but you must make sure she feels as strongly as you do." Inuyasha sat a moment, processing his parents' words. He sighed raggedly.  
  
"You guys are sure? I don't want to screw things up with her. She means everything to me." His parents smiled at one another again.  
  
"If you feel the way you claim and she's already responding the way she is, I would say so." Inuyasha released a relieved sigh.  
  
"Thanks guys. I'll call you again when something happens." The taiyoukai only grunted in response.  
  
"Bye dear!" his mother gushed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he hung up the phone. So his parents not only confirmed his beliefs but further encouraged his instincts. He had no qualms about talking to Kagome now. Well that was a lie. He was still nervous about bringing up his feelings. He wasn't sure if Kagome felt the same but he hoped with all his might that she did. He'd only kissed her once... Gods, that had been a long time ago.  
  
Inuyasha sat with his arm companionably around Kagome's shoulders, the pair of them watching a movie in silence. They were sophomores that year and his roommate was with his girlfriend on a date somewhere. A really bad horror movie was on the television and a bowl of popcorn sat disregarded on the floor. He felt her curl into his shoulder when the killer popped up out of the shadows and he laughed at her softly. Feeling his laughter as opposed to hearing it, Kagome looked up at him indignantly. She scolded him for laughing at her and in the process managed to hover mere inches from his face. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he'd kissed her suddenly. Both of them had been surprised by it, but didn't hesitate to try it again after the initial shock. Inuyasha's roommate had shown up, interrupting their moment. Neither one had spoken of it since though he thought about it constantly.   
  
"Uh... Kagome? Can I talk to you?" The raven-haired girl looked up at her friend and nodded carefully. She was afraid he was going to take back what'd he'd implied with his behavior the other night. Scratch afraid, she was terrified. She almost visibly trembled as she approached the hanyou's side. They were walking around campus, just enjoying each other's company and randomly taking goofy pictures like they did on light sunny days like this. He was silent for a while and Kagome nearly cracked under the oppressive silence before he finally spoke.  
  
"Kagome I think we need to talk about the other night." She froze. She'd been right. He wanted to tell her not to get the wrong idea and remember that they were just friends. He held no greater love for her than their friendship. He noticed her position a few steps behind him and turned to her. "I need to know how you feel... about me."  
  
She swallowed nervously. What if he laughed at her? What if he told her not to feel like that about him anymore? She felt she had kind of thrown herself at him the other night and she was worried he'd held her for the sake of a warm body to make her feel better. Now he was asking her himself and she wasn't sure what to answer him.  
  
"I...I care about you...a lot." She hoped that was ambiguous enough that she could construe it as friendly love later, to save herself some embarrassment. Inuyasha's eyes lit a little at her words, as though he was happy. But that wasn't enough.  
  
"How much Kagome? You have to be honest with me or I'll never forgive you," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She chewed her lip, watching the spring sun mixed with the light breeze play the shadows of the leaves across his face. He seemed so optimistic. Taking a step forward he touched her arm in a reassuring gesture, hoping that would give her courage.  
  
"More than anyone," she whispered, her eyes glowing with nervous and heartfelt tears. She finished in an even smaller whisper, "With all my heart."  
  
"I'm glad. I...I care for you too Kagome. You're my everything. I was stupid for a while there." He laughed. "Very stupid. Kikyo was never the one for me. It was you all along."  
  
Kagome looked a bit shocked and he didn't blame her. This was probably very surprising to her. He'd had a suspicion that she liked him for a while now but for some reason he'd denied it, fueling his feelings of self-doubt over the last few years. He was glad that it was out in the open now. He smiled when Kagome finally seemed to come to terms with and understand what he was saying to her. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
  
"Do you mean that?" she whispered in disbelief. Inuyasha gave her his most reassuring smile, his golden eyes aglow with relief.  
  
"Of course I mean it. Have I ever steered you wrong?" He thought a moment, his face scrunched into a slight frown. "Don't answer that." She laughed at him wholeheartedly. He loved the sound of her laughter, the way it filled his ears and the fact that it was for him and him alone. 'My mate,' he thought possessively. No one could take her from him now. His perfect world was shattered in a few words.  
  
"Hey dog breath, get your hands off my woman." Damn it. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Koga standing with his hands on his hips, glowering at the hanyou. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the wolf youkai before snorting impolitely in his general direction. Kagome released her grip on his neck but didn't move from his side.  
  
"Hello Koga." Kagome contrived to smile at the dark-haired boy but Inuyasha could see the way the smile didn't reach her eyes. The idiot youkai, on the other hand, managed to stay blissfully unaware of her discomfort.  
  
"Kagome," he said smoothly as he approached her and clasped his hands about hers in an endearing fashion. Or so he thought. Inuyasha growled at the contact making Kagome look over at him nervously. She didn't want to hurt Koga's feelings and if it had been a week ago or so she wouldn't have had a problem with his flirtatious attentions. Now it was an entirely different matter. Inuyasha had yet to do anything like he usually would have, but he was obviously testing her. She smiled sweetly at Koga then pulled her hands from his grasp. He looked shocked. "Kagome, what's wrong? Dog breath here making you nervous?"  
  
"Why I oughtta..." Kagome placed a hand on the arm of the angry boy next to her to keep him from attacking the confused one in front of her.  
  
"No Koga. I don't think you should walk around saying things like that anymore. I'm not your woman, nor will I ever be, so you should probably stop."  
  
"Kagome, I don't understand..." He was interrupted by Inuyasha's growl.  
  
"That's because you're such an idiot you don't understand a plain rejection when you hear it." Kagome gave him a warning glance.  
  
"Inuyasha," she admonished. He turned to the side and gave a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. The side of her mouth twitched with an oncoming smile but quashed it in favor of a serious look for Koga. "Don't worry about it Koga. I just think you should, you know, stop hitting on me." Koga opted to stay oblivious for a few more moments.  
  
"Is this mutt face threatening you? If he is I can..."  
  
"No Koga. Go on." He huffed a bit but took off elsewhere, leaving Kagome to stare at Inuyasha awkwardly. "Thank you for letting me handle him myself."  
  
"Feh. I wouldn't have let you for much longer," he pouted. "If he hadn't left I would have pounded his ugly face into the ground." Kagome smiled and walked over to him. She slid her arms around his waist under his crossed arms and pressed her face into the gap between his shoulder blades. He smiled despite himself and twisted to pull her to his chest. He took a brief sniff of her scent, to calm his nerves if nothing else.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, huh?" came her muffled question. He laughed, a devious smile dawning on his face.  
  
"Well I know a lot of things..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" She jolted up and blushed when she saw the look on his face. He only laughed harder. When she began to pout and pull away he stopped. Crushing her back against his chest. His head dipped down of its own accord and brushed his lips over hers. It was like their other kiss all over again. They stared at each other's lips in shock. Kagome contemplated scolding herself for liking it but realized she was allowed to enjoy it now. She smiled shyly which Inuyasha found to be an irresistible invitation. He dove back in and kissed her fully this time.  
  
Kagome's head was spinning with all the new feelings erupting in her. There was no way this was really happening. Inuyasha wasn't kissing her so tenderly and his arms were not wrapped tightly around her waist. They weren't in the middle of the green where anyone could... Oh gods...  
  
She pulled away quickly and looked around. There were people wandering around who were either ignoring them or staring at them in mild disgust. A few were laughing. Kagome ducked down to hide in Inuyasha's shirt. The feeling of her nuzzling his chest was making waves of heat float through his body. Inuyasha realized for the first time why she was doing what she was doing and found himself blushing as well. He placed a protective arm around her shoulders and led her down the stairs on the hill back to their dorm.  
  
So that's the second chapter... I guess. I know Inuyasha's out of character. But he's got both parents... that has to be a positive thing, right? Makes him less gruff and antisocial. Kagome's all "I'm unworthy!" Hmm... Anyway, please keep reviewing! I love hearing your comments and feel free to IM me. I'm online all the time. Thank you college! 


	3. Oh for cute!

Weee! Another chapter. Feel the excitement... Anyway, I've had some people ask if I do lemons or "when are Kagome and Inuyasha going to get together/get it on?" I did one once... I wouldn't call it quality by any means. I'm going to attempt one but it won't be for a little while. Someone else asked how many chapters the story will have. Buggered if I know. I haven't finished it yet and I'm only on chapter four so keep your pants on. To the story! Tally Ho!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh Why must the world be so cruel? I want Inuyasha all to myself, but NO. There's no love.  
  
"So then you talked to her?"  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha was grinning like an idiot and no doubt his mother could tell.  
  
"Does she know everything?" Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip slightly, not really wanting to respond to his father's question.  
  
"Well...No. Not yet. But I'm going to tell her!" His father growled his impatience. His younger son could be such a fool sometimes.  
  
"You had better tell her before anything happens Inuyasha. You know full well the disaster that could occur if you neglect to tell her until too late." Inuyasha grunted. He'd heard the stories plenty of times about the idiot youkai who hadn't told their mates the full consequences of their mating until after and ended up with either very bitter or very dead mates.  
  
"Yea Dad, I know. I was planning on telling her tonight at dinner. I'm taking her out," he smirked. He was going to take her out to dinner and butter her up a little. Not that he expected Kagome to freak out or anything. He'd mentioned youkai mating rituals to her before because she'd been curious. She knew the information but she may not remember it now that it was going to apply to her. Inuyasha hadn't exactly told her he wanted her to be his mate yet either. They were dating exclusively now and had been for a few weeks. He knew for human standards this seemed a bit hasty but they'd known each other for three years and had acted almost completely comfortable in each other's presence for almost that long.  
  
"That's sweet of you dear," his mother interrupted his thoughts. "I do hope you're planning on waiting for... you know."  
  
"Mom! Will you stop doing that?" Inuyasha yelled, horrified. His mother had never been very open about stuff like this before and it was starting to freak him out. He shuddered to think that she and his father now had the house to themselves with him away at school. So much for empty nesters.  
  
"What dear?" Inuyasha just sighed. He swore his mother and her innocent act got him every time. He was aware of the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing but he couldn't bring himself to yell at her for it. Not to mention his father would make him a eunuch if he ever raised his voice at his mother in anger like that.  
  
"Er... Right Mom. Anyway, how's old stick in the mud?"  
  
"If by that you mean your brother, he's fine. He's a very hardworking man you know. He doesn't have time for frivolous ventures..."  
  
"Hey, I'm still in school!" Inuyasha threw out in defense against one of his father's "you're a lazy bum" lectures. His father often told him he needed to get his head on his shoulders and be more like his brother. The last thing on earth he wanted to be was like Sesshomaru. He really didn't like his older half-brother. The guy was so uptight he could make diamonds from coal shoved up his ass. Inuyasha had to stifle laughter at his own thoughts.  
  
"At any rate, you need to be more dependable Inuyasha, especially if you're planning on taking a mate already. She will become your priority, your responsibility and the most important thing in your life." His mother laughed at her husband's stern tone.  
  
"You make me sound like such a burden, Taisho." Inuyasha laughed as his father sputtered to cover for himself. Inuyasha told his parents goodbye and that he'd call them later. He hung up the phone, checked the time then hopped in the shower. He had to look his best for tonight. He wanted to impress Kagome, show her he would be a good mate. Man it was weird to say that and mean it. Kagome! His mate! He chuckled to himself as the water ran through his hair. Hearing the phone ring he scrambled out of the shower, ignoring the necessity of a towel.  
  
"Hello?" His hair was hanging and dripping uncomfortably cold water on his butt and he realized after the fact that he should have grabbed something to cover himself with. Oh well, too late now.  
  
"Inuyasha." He frowned at the familiar voice.  
  
"Yea? What is it Kikyo?" he growled.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?" He looked skeptically at the handset before holding it to his head again.  
  
"We broke up over a month ago Kikyo. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I figured we'd both had enough time to cool down. I know you can't live without me and I miss you Inuyasha." He could tell by the tone in her voice that she had no fears, no qualms about calling him and saying this. As if she simply expected him to melt like putty in her hands and do whatever she asked. He glared at the phone, willing her to feel the angry vibes he was emitting.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" To her credit, Kikyo did sound extremely confused. Inuyasha, however, felt no sympathy. The cold hearted pre-med could shove it for all he cared.  
  
"No Kikyo. There was no cool down period and I know for a fact that I can live without you. So goodbye."  
  
"Wait!" she shrieked. He sighed loudly, indicating he hadn't hung up. "It's Higurashi, isn't it? You've replaced me with her." Inuyasha snorted lightly.  
  
"More like I was tiding myself over with you until I came to my senses." That had stung. He knew what he'd said had been a bit harsh but he was beyond compassion for her at this point. It was probably better if she hated him anyway. Things would be easier that way. "Goodbye Kikyo." He heard her sigh resignedly. Taking that as meaning she'd given up he relaxed a little.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha." He hung up and realized how cold he was now. And very very naked! He ran quickly into the bathroom, finished washing then flew around his room in no particular order, drying his hair, throwing on clothes and brushing his teeth in the frenzied way that only he was capable of. He ran a comb through his unruly mane a few times before tying it somewhere near the end of the long sliver tresses. He looked sheik, cool and collected. Well, that was a stretch, but as sheik as a college student could manage on his budget. Now to collect the lovely Kagome.  
  
He left his room, keys in hand, wallet in pocket and his jacket over his shoulder. He waited impatiently for the elevator, riding down to Kagome's floor then stood for a moment outside her door. He could clearly hear her singing to herself through the wall, listening to something on the radio. He smiled at the way she had adamantly told him she couldn't sing but he could hear her and she had a beautiful voice. He waited a few more moments before knocking, not wanting her to think he'd been spying.  
  
"Come on in!" he heard her yell. He smiled and opened the door, not actually going in, just standing in the doorway to watch her. She had yet to look up at him as she was digging for something in her backpack. A laugh threatened to erupt when she gave a small stamp of frustration. When she finally found what she was looking for, her wallet, she gave a triumphant "aha" and swept her purse off the desk. Throwing the wallet into her purse she finally turned to look at him. Their eyes locked and she gave a sheepish smile.  
  
She was tucked into a black one strapped asymmetrical dress with light waves of fabric at the hem. Her black hair was loose about her shoulders and he could tell she'd fought to straighten it and lost. It shined and looked heavenly to the touch nonetheless. A fresh springy white shawl with embroidered blue and purple flowers hung about her shoulders as she gripped the front of it. Her toes were primly painted and the heeled sandals she wore drew Inuyasha's attention up the length of her legs. He realized he was gawking like an idiot and snapped his mouth shut.   
  
Kagome was similarly gaping at the silver haired boy in her doorway. He'd actually taken time to wash his hair and it seemed an even more amazingly beautiful silver. A tight black t-shirt clung to him in an extremely flattering manner and his black slacks made her wonder what his legs looked like although she'd seen them in shorts millions of times. It was funny. She'd never allowed herself to think of Inuyasha this way, and now that she could she wondered how she'd ever managed to make herself immune to him.  
  
"You look great," he choked out. She blushed a little at his compliment before returning the favor. He only smiled smugly. Kagome gave him a look she had many times before which told him to knock it off or get smacked. He complied as he reached out to take her hand. She smiled sweetly and stepped out the door in front of him. She locked the door behind them and they headed out.  
  
"To us." Inuyasha smiled as he raised his glass. Kagome gave him a "you're odd" look then raised her glass as well.  
  
"Um, to us." They each took sips of their wine then set the glasses down. "To us? You always were so amazing with words," Kagome teased.  
  
"Give me a break. You know what I meant." She laughed at his frustrated growl. He looked so handsome in the candlelight she couldn't be mad at his harsh tone. Not that she took it seriously anyway. She'd known him more than long enough to know when he was actually mad and when he was joking around. Her gentle laughter died into a soft smile that made Inuyasha suck in his breath. A warm feeling flooded his senses because of that smile and he found it difficult not to reach across the table and kiss her into oblivion. Instead he smiled and took her hand in his on the table. It was time to tell her the truth.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Inuyasha was still amazed by how easily she could read him. She was one of the few people who could read every crease in his brow, every nuance in his voice and every flicker in his eyes.  
  
"Well see... I brought you here because... there's something important we need to talk about." He felt Kagome become tense. Was she still afraid he'd leave her? He gave her a smile to reassure her and a light growl to calm her. "Do you remember what I told you about...er...mating?" She squeaked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well see inuyoukai, like my father and well... I guess my brother. Never mind, forget him." Kagome giggled at the way the hanyou's face scrunched while talking about his brother. "Anyway, inuyoukai mate for life. Like my parents. Now because my mother is human, she wouldn't normally be bound to inuyoukai mating, I guess you call them rules, but she chose to be. She declared herself completely to my father and her lifespan is the same as his now. Their souls are united."  
  
"You have told me this before. A year or so ago. I think it's really amazing how loyal to each other youkai are. It's beautiful," she said warily. Kagome wasn't sure where exactly this was going but it was making her slightly nervous and even jumpier than she had been.  
  
"That's right, I did. At any rate I wanted to know what you thought about that because well... Kagome?" She nodded, holding her breath. "Will you... are you willing to be... I mean. Damn it." Inuyasha wiped a hand across his face in aggravation.  
  
"Yes?" she prompted. He looked into her eyes and found the courage to say what he needed to.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my life mate?" Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. He was asking her. Really, truly asking her. Not Kikyo, not some youkai girl, but her. In the back of her mind she knew it should have felt too soon, but it didn't. She'd felt like she'd known him for a lifetime and then some.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I will." A huge grin broke out over Inuyasha's face and, being in a public place, he had to keep himself from leaping across the table and crushing her to his chest, kissing her with all he had. He settled with squeezing her hand and giving her the brightest smile he had ever given anyone. His heart was fluttering happily and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.  
  
Kagome was beaming just as wide and she was having trouble keeping the laughter that would relieve her nervousness in. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness and she had to wipe at them carefully so she didn't mess up her make-up. Kagome wasn't quite sure what to do with herself now. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw the same awkward tension in him. They sat through dinner, the butterflies in their stomachs not allowing them to eat much.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here," Inuyasha whispered after a time. They got the check, paid and left quickly. As soon as they were out in the car Kagome started laughing wildly. Inuyasha joined in her mirth, feeling the same release of the tension that had been building up in them over dinner.  
  
"Remind me not to ask you important questions in public places ever again."  
  
"Isn't that twice now?" Inuyasha thought about it a moment.  
  
"Damn, I guess you're right." Kagome laughed again.  
  
"Well... um... Inuyasha?" He grunted to let her know he was listening but keeping his eyes on the road. "What do we do now? I mean do we go talk to your parents? Do I have to take a test to make sure I'm worthy?" Inuyasha smirked. She was so nervous but her fears were unfounded.  
  
"Well my parents kind of already know. But it wouldn't hurt to go and see them. They haven't seen you since last summer."  
  
"Er... Your dad isn't going to hit on me again is he?" Kagome asked uncertainly. Inuyasha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. His father did have a habit of lavishing compliments on his female friends. It was just something the older youkai did.  
  
"He doesn't mean it like that. He's just... being nice?" His attempt at an explanation was promptly laughed at. Kagome had just been giving him a hard time.  
  
"I know. I was kidding Inuyasha." He grumbled about flirtatious fathers and bothersome girlfriends. "I heard that," Kagome replied automatically.  
  
Yep. So that's it, he asked her. applause for Inuyasha The next chapter is coming along nicely and I have some good plans for the fifth as well. Heh... I think my roommate is yelling at her guy friend on the phone. You go Sharita! This girl cracks me up. Anyway... it'll be a couple of days before the next chapter is up. Please keep reviewing! I love knowing your thoughts. Flames are welcome I guess, though won't be appreciated. Buenas Noches! 


	4. Watch out Eternity

Happy Fat Tuesday and Ash Wednesday everyone! I had this psychotic episode last night (Tuesday) while I was trying to write a paper... not fun. I up and cut 4 inches off my hair because it was ticking me off...myself no less. (My suitemate cleaned it up for me.) My story does have a point.   
  
So apparently FF.net was having some kind of breakdown as well because I wasn't receiving reviews for about 2 days. Of course I freaked out, thinking you all suddenly hated my story adding to my already stressed mind. I got them all this morning and was really relieved. So here's the next installment of Dorm Life. Be prepared for immense fluff and much stupidness from the author, a.k.a. me. Right oh!  
  
Disclaimer: This one time at band camp... something something... ok fine! I don't own Inuyasha. He's all Rumiko Takahashi's!  
  
The door shut behind them and Kagome sat on the futon quietly. Her mind ran through the thoughts she'd been having since they got in the car again as though charting them for later use. She and Inuyasha had been a bit more intimate than in the past, but nothing like what she assumed was going to be expected of her tonight. He'd asked her to be his mate for goodness sake! She knew what was implied. She remembered the rituals Inuyasha had explained to her once. Something about marking was involved. To be honest it all gave her a little thrill. But she wasn't ready for that yet.  
  
"Here." A pair of boxers and a sweatshirt were held in front of her nose breaking her out of her slightly gutter-based thoughts. She looked up to see Inuyasha already in his pajamas. She sighed happily and took the offered garments from his hand. She changed in the bathroom and came back out to sit on the futon next to the lounging hanyou. He was watching some bad TV movie, a tired expression on his face. Smiling, Kagome lay down next to him and put her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and the two settled in to watch the movie about some guy regaining his sight after an operation falling in love with the girl taking care of him whom he had never seen before.  
  
"Dude, this movie sucks." Kagome laughed at the exasperated declaration.  
  
"Then change it stupid." Inuyasha growled about ungrateful girlfriends before standing up and grabbing a favorite of theirs off the shelf.  
  
"It's Speed time baby," he crowed. She laughed at him while he did the same goofy dance he always did when they watched this movie.  
  
"You are so weird. I don't know why I agreed to become your mate," she joked as he put the movie in and pushed play. He pounced on her and growled playfully.  
  
"You didn't have a choice. You loooove me." The look on his face made Kagome laugh and she kissed him quickly to confirm his statement and make him sit down. He obeyed the silent request and dropped his arm about her shoulders once more so they could settle in to watch their movie. Neither of them thought the movie itself was particularly good, it was more the fact that they watched it together and made fun of it than anything.  
  
"Oop, oop! Don't go below 50! Oh no! The bomb!" Inuyasha shouted and flung himself over Kagome, pretending to have been blown out of the bus. She giggled and poked him until he started laughing. He hefted himself up on one elbow to look at her, his other hand resting gently on her thigh. The gesture wasn't uncomfortable, simply new. Kagome smiled down at him while she waited to see what he would do next.  
  
His thumb began to move of it's own volition, caressing the soft skin on her leg. He continued to stare into her eyes, fearing that if he lost contact, one of them would lose their nerve and run out of the room. It wasn't going to be him that was for damn sure. When her eyes still hadn't left his Inuyasha shifted onto his knees and crawled over Kagome, hovering just above her reclined figure.  
  
She looked up into his eyes to see a gentle shine to them. Good, he wasn't planning on anything like that. She smiled softly and laughed when he brushed noses with her. He leaned in further and kissed her lips softly. There was no rush, no urgency and no lustful intentions behind the kiss. He was kissing her to feel her lips, to taste her and to silently tell her he loved her.  
  
Her scent was calm and in turn, calming him. He felt no need to hurry while tasting her soft lips making her relax even more. Her arms slid around his back, pulling him down onto her. Inuyasha balanced on one elbow so Kagome could still breathe, his other hand going up to caress her cheek and run through her hair. He felt her mumble against his mouth and pulled back to be able to understand her.  
  
"What if your parents don't like me?" Inuyasha looked down at her, eyebrow quirked. Was she nuts? His parents adored her.  
  
"You know my parents love you, why do you think my dad flirts with you so shamelessly?" Kagome smiled sheepishly.  
  
"But now it's different. You told me your parents didn't like Kikyo, what if they don't like me now that things have changed between us?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. They practically demanded that I ask you to be my mate when I stopped being an idiot and realized I love you." Kagome stared up at him in shock. He hadn't ever mentioned that tidbit.  
  
"You... you love me?" Inuyasha snorted lightly.  
  
"Well of course I do. Did you think I would ask you to be my mate if I didn't?"  
  
"I don't know," she responded, a bit bewildered. She whispered, "I guess I didn't want to assume." Inuyasha looked down, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"I guess I should have said it," he mumbled to himself. "I do love you, you know." Kagome smiled up at him, lifting his golden eyes to hers.  
  
"I'm glad. I love you too." The hanyou grinned before diving in for another kiss. They had really started to get into it when Inuyasha's phone rang. He growled at it as if that would get it to stop, making Kagome giggle. The boy got up, trudged over to the phone and snatched up the receiver all while glaring at it.  
  
"Yea?" he snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you use that tone with me young man." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly before he rolled them and sat down next to Kagome on the futon.  
  
"Sorry Mom. What's up?"  
  
"Oh I had to know how dinner with Kagome went." Inuyasha grinned at said girl, taking her hand in his. She smiled uncertainly, not sure what his mother was asking him.  
  
"It went great Mom. She's here with me now if you want to talk to her."  
  
"Oh no, that's alright. I just wanted to make sure everything went well. If she's there I'm guessing she said yes?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a smirk as he responded.  
  
"Of course she said yes. How could she resist me?" Kagome gave him an outraged squeak before leaping on top of him, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"You are so self-assured aren't you? So sure I'd say yes?" Inuyasha nearly dropped the phone from the assault and his laughter. There was that sexy flush of anger. He'd said that just to elicit this response from her. Kagome was relentlessly poking him in the stomach and ribs.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I give!" he cried. He choked out the words through laughter and Kagome finally stopped, pretending to pout on the other side of the futon.  
  
"Inuyasha? Honey?"  
  
"Yea Mom. Um, can I call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, of course! You are going to remember what I said, right?" Inuyasha sighed out his frustration, not in the mood to argue with his mother.  
  
"Yes, nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
"Alright, have a nice night dear!" Inuyasha grunted in response, slightly amazed at how much like his father he was being in that moment. No matter. He clicked the phone off and threw it onto the bed. He then turned to the pouting Kagome and crawled over to her. She refused to look at him, opting to stare at a poster on the wall. He thought for a moment of the best way to get her to stop moping, settling on tickling her until she begged for mercy. His claws skimmed up her bare legs, making her twitch but she still refused to turn to him.  
  
"Kagome..." he sang out. He then went after her ribs in a full out tickle attack. She was strong for a few seconds before she burst into uncontrollable laughter. She tried to fight off the attack unsuccessfully as Inuyasha smirked down at her, enjoying the way she was squirming. When she started to give breathy pleas to stop he pretended he couldn't hear her. "What was that Kagome? You want more?"  
  
Shaking her head violently and trying to beg him through her laughter wasn't working. Kagome tried another tactic. She grabbed onto his wrists and even though he was much stronger than she was, he seemed somewhat curious as to what she was planning so he allowed her to move his hands. He gasped when she placed them on her chest. He was instantly still, gulping nervously. In contrast, Kagome had subconsciously arched into his palms before she noticed what she was doing and blushed furiously. Inuyasha pulled his hands back, blushing just as badly as Kagome.  
  
"Um... I guess that was one way to get me to stop." She nodded, a flutter of fear in her eyes. Leaning down, Inuyasha kissed her until she relaxed again, his mouth calming her frazzled nerves. "I liked it," he whispered playfully in her ear. Kagome hit him in the arm, blushing again. She was ashamed of herself. Earlier tonight she'd been afraid of that kind of contact with him and now she was encouraging him? She felt like a total tease. Maybe it was best if she left to sort out what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. She got up, ready to walk out the door, but was pulled back. Inuyasha stared at the girl he was holding by the shoulders intently, trying to determine what was wrong.  
  
"Kagome? Where're you going? What are you sorry for?" Kagome looked at the floor. Why had she been leaving? Now she wasn't sure. Everything was so confusing and she didn't know what to do or say. Her mind was telling her she should leave in order to make it easier for both her and Inuyasha to resist one another. But her body and soul would hear none of it and were being very blatant about it.   
  
"I... I'm being a tease and I'm sorry." Inuyasha frowned slightly before everything settled into place. She was afraid of exactly the same thing his mother had been afraid of. He leaned down, brushing her nose with his own, forcing her to look into his eyes. The slight smile on her face from the gesture made Inuyasha smile.  
  
"I swear I haven't turned into a sex-fiend in the last hour. We won't do anything you don't want." He sighed quietly to himself. "My mother made me promise we'd wait anyway."  
  
"You're mother asked you about that?" Kagome yelped. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Trust me, it was even more embarrassing for me when my dad was on the phone too, listening. He was waiting for me to make some stupid comment so he could tell me off." Kagome smiled up at him, letting him know she was alright now. He took the opportunity and scooped her into his arms, laying her out on the futon. He plopped down next to her, cuddling her against his side. Kagome rested her head on his chest, laying her arm across his waist. She felt a content rumble in his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation until she fell asleep  
  
Inuyasha was completely comfortable with holding her in his arms for the rest of eternity if only the world would leave them in peace. But no, that was just too much to ask. The phone was ringing again. Inuyasha tried to ignore it but with his ears there was just no way. Kagome had woken up and was looking at him strangely. He sighed heavily before getting up and snatching the phone off the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you know what time it is? Three, that's what time it is. Now what do you want?" The person on the other end of the line gave a light snort.  
  
"You always were so very rude."  
  
"Never bothered you before, now what is it so I can go back to bed."  
  
"Hmm... I thought it would be polite to tell you I was visiting town this coming weekend. I was hoping to meet your current... girlfriend."  
  
"Fantastic. Anything else?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"No." The person sighed. "I'll leave you to yourself then."  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye." Click. Inuyasha turned the ringer off on the phone and returned to the futon to lay with Kagome. She looked up with a question in her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She frowned but didn't ask. They returned to their previous positions and Kagome quickly went back to sleep. Inuyasha smiled softly down at her. He couldn't help but think how happy he was going to be to hold her for the rest of their lives. "Just a few more obstacles, Kagome. I promise," he thought. "Then it's, 'eternity here we come.'"  
  
So there you have much cheese, fluff and periwinkle butterflies. (Don't ask, Drama class junior year...) Those of you clamoring for other characters to be brought in can pipe down. They'll be in the next chapter. Virtual cookie to whoever figures out the mysterious caller first... though it really shouldn't be too mysterious. Anyway! Please review! Thanks. 


	5. Treed

Thank you all so much for your reviews! You make me so happy, you have no idea! Rachael Dalrymple was the first reviewer on this chapter and therefore officially the one who got the caller right first. hands Rachael Dalrymple a cookie. Almost none of you that guessed got it wrong which makes me happy that I portrayed the character well enough for you to get it. That and y'all are obviously smart so YAY you guys! Have a go at this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Biology is an interesting subject if you think about it. We talked about meiosis today and my Prof kept asking us, "What is Meiosis about again?" "It's all about sex!" Mind you this is a lecture of nearly a thousand college kids... my point? Sex is fun but even funnier... Oh yea, Inuyasha is not mine but if he was I could cross over some homologous pairs with him... ooo baby.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was not the time to panic. Panic would only make things worse. Not to mention it would wear her down. She schooled her features before approaching the small crowd and pushing her way through. She had to be calm and collected, she couldn't yell and crying was absolutely not allowed.  
  
"I can handle it from here."  
  
"But miss..."  
  
"Trust me, I can handle it." She turned a slightly cold gaze, unlike herself on the police officer. He recognized her after a moment and nodded silently, allowing her through. Thanking him silently for not stopping her she approached the tree.  
  
She heaved a deep sigh, flicking her eyes up into the branches above her head before sinking down against the trunk of the tree. She heard a rustle but didn't look up again. She took another deep breath, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Care to tell me what you're doing up there?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Fine. I can wait." She heard a growl but ignored it in favor of looking intently at her nails. He was stubborn, there was no doubt about that, but she could be just as stubborn should the need arise. As the time passed the crowd began to disperse and only the one police officer was left, sitting in the cab of his car. After a long time spent in silence she heard a voice drift down from the leaves.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Someone came running into the dorm yelling about a boy up a tree. Who else could it be?" She heard an uncomfortable rustle but still would not look up.  
  
"Hmph... it's dark out. You shouldn't have come alone."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the statement then rose from the ground, brushing off her butt and back. She made it blatantly obvious that she was planning on leaving. A more distinct rustle was heard from the heights of the tree.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bingo, her mind sang out. She slowed to a stop but didn't turn to face the seemingly disembodied voice of the tree.  
  
"Either back home or for a walk through campus." After an impatient silence the voice called out angrily to her.  
  
"Well which one?"  
  
"That's really up to you." She heard grumbling mixed with frustrated rustling coming from the branches. Hearing a muffled thump she began walking again still keeping her back to the boy behind her. "Glad you decided to join me."  
  
"Yea whatever. You'd get yourself mugged or something and I'd have to come and save you. This way I'll be there already."  
  
"So you do care!" she cried in mock surprise. She heard a "Feh" from her right and finally looked over at the boy at her side. After a few moments he took her hand but still said nothing of substance. She breathed a sigh, her earlier thoughts of panic forgotten. Her panic, which had changed to relief, soon turned to anger at the silence being prolonged between the two. "Why are you being like this? What'd I do?"  
  
He turned his golden gaze on her, a slightly baffled look on his face. Obviously she had misjudged the root of the problem. She couldn't help it though. This morning he had woken up surly and silent. She had assumed it was her fault and left without comment, not trusting herself not to get emotional. But now she could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't the case.  
  
"Kagome..." He squeezed her hand tightly before pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head. "It's not you at all. I'm sorry I made you think that."  
  
"You disappeared all day and wouldn't answer your phone. What was I supposed to think?" She felt herself getting ready to tear up. Now was not the time. "I thought you regretted asking..." She was interrupted as Inuyasha pulled her back and looked her in the eye.  
  
"No! That's not it at all. I just... I was angry after... Sesshomaru called last night. He's coming into town and he wants to meet you." He caught the puzzled look on Kagome's face, but he wasn't sure what it was about. She was being very closed with him, well for her anyway, and he wasn't used to that.  
  
"I don't get why that's a bad thing. What does it matter if he wants to meet me?"  
  
"Sesshomaru doesn't like humans much and really doesn't like me because I'm a "taint" on his pure and perfect little life. I'm surprised he even called to tell me he was coming. I still haven't figured out why he wants to meet you."  
  
"Isn't that a good sign then?" she asked hopefully. Inuyasha sighed. Now with Kagome to even out his bad temper he was beginning to realize she just might be right. Maybe he hadn't been thinking about this the right way. When left to himself he tended to think only of the negative and depressing things that could happen to further complicate his life.  
  
"It could be... I guess." He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome, I let my brother's old taunts get to me and I assumed the worst." She laughed lightly before stretching up to kiss him quickly.  
  
"It's alright. But from now on... try to talk to me about these things and um... stay out of the trees." Inuyasha laughed. She was right, as usual. She was going to be his mate and they were supposed to share things like this to help each other. He'd fallen into his normal custom of taking to the biggest tree on campus to brood, ignoring the people below. In the past it had only been Kagome who could get him down, just as it had been tonight. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to think he could escape her persuasiveness this time or any other time for that matter.  
  
"Sure Mate." Kagome blushed at the term, smiling gently. Inuyasha dipped down, kissing her to reassure her of his promise and to remind himself that she was there for him. Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They broke apart for air only to have Kagome squeal in surprise as Inuyasha scooped her into his arms. He was about to leap into the air when he caught a familiar scent nearby. "Miroku, when are you going to quit being a peeping tom?"  
  
A soft laugh was heard just before said voyeur unblended from the shadows of the building and a boy with black hair and light eyes was revealed. He smiled at Kagome, bowing in that strangely polite way he had. Given his appearance no one would suspect the perverted nature that lurked under the surface. He also had one of those disarming smiles that melted a girl's heart. Kagome was wary of this boy because of his relationship with women in general but he was trustworthy guy apart from one appendage. He had a hand that had a particular affinity for buttocks and he claimed to have next to no control over it. Right, and pigs can fly.   
  
"Really Inuyasha, I was merely walking home from class and I happened to see the two of you. I had heard you were treed so I figured the night was safe for me to walk." He gave a soft smile at Kagome. "But it seems the lovely Kagome is the one who has made the night safe by occupying you. I've been pounced by you plenty of times to be wary of walking at night." Kagome smiled back but didn't give the sly boy any leverage in the conversation. Inuyasha smirked at the memory of those past assaults. He liked pouncing unsuspecting friends, Miroku especially because the stupid lecher never learned to watch his back. Miroku was one of his good friends but he still didn't like the look he was giving Kagome.  
  
"Feh. You better leave her alone."  
  
"I think Sango was waiting for you back at the dorm anyway Miroku." Kagome saw the way his face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend. He got a slightly far off look on his face and started to drift in the direction of the dorm, as though he was floating. He snapped out of it when a sudden thought apparently hit him.  
  
"Oh uh, Inuyasha. I saw Rin yesterday, she said something about Sesshomaru coming into town this weekend?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yea, I know. He called ahead." Miroku looked heavily surprised.  
  
"He... He called you?" Inuyasha nodded tightly, a definite scowl on his face. "Well that's a change... Are he and Rin for sure...uh?"  
  
"You mean sweet little Rin and the monstrous beast that is Sesshomaru? Together?" Kagome teased. However at Miroku and Inuyasha's nods she turned serious. "I thought Sesshomaru didn't like humans."  
  
"Rin seems to be a highly treasured exception. She seems very excited to see him, as it's been a couple of months. She told me he calls her once a week to make sure she's alright and to let her know what he's up to," Miroku rattled off. Inuyasha stared at his friend in startled amazement.  
  
"He doesn't even talk to my dad more than once a month, if that!" he nearly whispered. Kagome practically felt the awe coming off of him in waves. Apparently this girl was special enough to merit the mighty Sesshomaru's, though obviously restrained, affection. Kagome had met her once or twice in the past. She was a bubbly girl, quick to smile, talkative but not to a fault and made friends easily. If Sesshomaru were not the kind of person he was, Kagome would have understood why he had become attached to her. She was only a year below them in school, not too much younger in age if she remembered correctly. But that meant she was still a good deal younger than Sesshomaru. She'd ask Inuyasha about it later.  
  
"Well I'm sure Rin has probably changed him, she has that effect on people... speaking of effects, I think Sango is calling me. I shall leave you two to your walk." Miroku dug his vibrating phone from his pocket and strode off toward the dorm with a backward wave. Inuyasha growled after the departing boy but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. Kagome squeezed his arm and was alarmed to see the deep scowl on his features. She'd thought they were past this. He took her hand again but wouldn't look at her directly and practically dragged her back to the dorm. He took her to her room, kissed her forehead and left without a word.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days were intense for Inuyasha but even more so for Kagome. As much as she had calmed him before and Miroku's words should have calmed him, he was still sure that Sesshomaru had no good intentions planned for this visit. Finally, the day before his half-brother was to arrive, Kagome had had enough. She stalked up to his room, surprising him from his attack on his homework.  
  
"This has gone on long enough." He looked at her, not sure what she was talking about and not sure he wanted to ask if she was this angry about it. On the other hand he was quite sure she was the most radiant he had ever seen her. Her face was a light rosy shade from her anger and from her exertion. Obviously she'd been too upset to wait for the elevator.  
  
"What's got your undies in a bunch?" he grumbled.  
  
"You have been in a foul mood all week and I have had enough! I don't know if you're aware, but I can feel you being angry all the way downstairs. I can't imagine how uncomfortable your neighbors are!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in wonder and slight confusion. She could feel his anger? His eyes flitted about as his brain searched for an explanation. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up into the worried face of Kagome. Either she was worried herself, she was feeling his anxiety or the effects or both their emotions were overwhelming his mate-to-be. He had to do something to make her stop worrying or he was afraid it would consume them both.  
  
Doing the only thing he could think of to calm her he gathered her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He rumbled gently, soothing her as time went by. When he felt her relax and in turn himself relax he came to a realization.  
  
"Kagome... I don't think anyone else can feel my anger. I think it's just you." He felt her get angry, not only from the rigidity in her body but a thought of, "How dare he?" raged in his mind. He laughed lightly but stopped when he felt Kagome's confusion overtake her anger. "I think our mental "mating" has started already."  
  
"Um what?" she squeaked. He smiled, rubbing her back and growling gently to calm her, as was his duty. Much to his pleasure he felt her relax instantly.  
  
"Mating isn't just physical Kagome." She looked puzzled for a moment before looking up at him with a small "oh." Inuyasha was surprised at how well she was taking this. He himself was still coming to grips with it and he knew what was going on. Of course... it wasn't supposed to happen until after they mated, but he wasn't complaining.  
  
"That must be why youkai mates are so loyal to one another. They would probably go insane without the other." Her quiet words struck a chord in Inuyasha. It made him intensely happy to think she would feel as lost without him as he would without her. To be honest he'd never even thought of this aspect of their mating so he hadn't mentioned it before. He felt a sense of pride at the intelligence of his mate. She giggled quietly in his arms when she felt the emotions welling in him.  
  
"Damn Kagome. What would I do without you?" He kissed the slightly exposed portion of her throat from her leaning her head on his shoulder and he sensed the warm feeling it gave her. He decided to do that more often from now on. Starting n... damn. She got up from his lap, a seductive smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was up to.  
  
"You'd be shit outta luck, that's what." She kissed him quickly, laughing at his growl as she scampered out of the room before he could grab her. His growl faded soon enough. She always did know what to do to make him smile, that was for sure. He went back to his homework, hell-bent on finishing it now so he would have one less thing to worry about this weekend. He felt an immense giddy sigh flood his mind but it was not his own. Kagome obviously. He chuckled to himself as he sent a rush of his own relief that they were both happy again at her. Inuyasha then got an idea in his head and thought to try it out. Sooner versus later was obviously better.  
  
"You sure you don't want to skip town with me before Sesshomaru gets here?" he sent. He heard a surprised "eep" from a few floors below and laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"We can... oh my. We can talk like this?" her mental voice asked tentatively.  
  
"Another reason you'll have to be loyal to me. I know where you are at all times." He grinned at her indignant mental huff. Then he felt a slightly disappointed edge to her and he instantly felt guilty.  
  
"Do you really have that little faith in me?" was her quiet reply. He sighed aloud, smacking himself for his stupidity.  
  
"No. I was joking Kagome. I didn't mean it like that." He felt her mood lighten a bit but not enough for his liking. "The offer to skip town still stands." He felt her laugh at that and it made him feel better.  
  
"You have to face your brother sometime. Plus, he may actually of changed. Even if he hasn't, we have your parents' blessing, what can he really do?"  
  
"Who knows? He's a devious son of a bitch... literally." Kagome felt him fill with laughter at his own joke. She rolled her eyes at her mate-to-be, sighing.  
  
"You know you're really not as funny as you think you are." She could practically see him scowling at her in her mind and couldn't help but laugh as his sudden transformation into a grumpy puppy.  
  
"I am not a grumpy puppy!" he growled, or perhaps pouted. Kagome wasn't sure. She blew him a mental kiss before telling him to finish his homework. She turned to her own and set in to write her short history paper before tomorrow. Tomorrow, Saturday, was going to be stressful and she wanted to be able to completely relax with Inuyasha on their free time away from Sesshomaru and work.  
  
"You and me both babe." Kagome smiled.  
  
"You're supposed to be..."  
  
"I know, I know! I'm doing it. Jeez. Pushy bitch, aren't you?"  
  
"Don't get me started Inuyasha." There was silence and Kagome started to write again. She got through half a sentence before she was interrupted again.  
  
"Do you have any soda?"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Man he's a pain in the butt when he wants to be. Er... that's technically my own fault. So yea! I've actually gotten a few compliments on the hair so it isn't a complete disaster. Still feels really short to me. Anyway, the next chapter won't be out for a little bit. I'm still working on it and the following chapter. And remember, Meiosis is all about sex! 


	6. Great fun for the family!

It's been almost a week. I apologize. With FF.net being so screwy I was afraid to post. I got about EIGHTY of the same review for chapter 4... I was ready to kill... Anyway here's the next chapter of Dorm Life. People are going to be out of character... GET OVER IT. Thank you. Have a nice day  
  
Disclaimer: Who has their room to themselves for the next week? I do I do!! Who owns Inuyasha? I d... dammit...  
  
Cold and regal bearing was an understatement. This man could make a puddle out of even the toughest attorneys and witnesses with one of his glares and probably had more than once. Kagome, however, was not impressed. If she could put up with Inuyasha's false snarls and scowls then she could put up with the ice statue sitting in front of her. He was polite, painfully so, but there was no warmth behind it.  
  
The awkward silence at the dinner table didn't seem to faze the inuyoukai in the least whereas Inuyasha was like a ticking time bomb of pent up nervous energy. Kagome was uncomfortable but utterly determined to make this weekend go well. She was not willing to let Sesshomaru scare her or even try to intimidate her for that matter. She decided to try showing interest in his life, and then maybe the guy would relax a little.  
  
"What interested you about law Sesshomaru?" He turned his frozen gold gaze on her then watched her a moment as if to deem her worthy of an answer. She was once again unimpressed. He wasn't going to get her to back down. She could feel Inuyasha's admiration for her resolve flowing through her and it only gave her further strength.  
  
"I assume you want an honest answer?" Kagome raised an eyebrow but nodded. The silver-haired man in front of her nodded curtly before replying. "Originally it was to find a legal way to extricate Inuyasha from my family, though I was still young and foolish then." Kagome felt Inuyasha's anger mixed with something else. Amazement. Sesshomaru had made a joke. The king of the coldhearted bastards had made a funny! Kagome laughed which in turn made the inuyoukai smirk a bit.  
  
"Ha ha, let's all laugh at the hanyou," Inuyasha growled, though it was somewhat half-hearted. His half-brother was warming up to Kagome so quickly. The bastard was never even this informal with him, his own flesh and blood. He couldn't help but be pleased. Not that he cared what his brother thought or anything... but still. From then on the conversation at the table was not necessarily friendly, but it was definitely less strained. Sesshomaru politely, as usual, asked about Kagome's studies in Ancient World History. She, of course, loved to talk about it but managed to keep her explanations to a minimum so as not to bore anyone.  
  
"So you wish to go into teaching, a noble profession. I can see you have the temperament for it if you can deal with my younger half-brother." Inuyasha snorted but was secretly pleased. Kagome and Miroku were right maybe Sesshomaru really had changed. He silently thanked Rin for her unintentional intervention in his life. She was definitely a blessing and she didn't even know it.  
  
"He's really not that bad. He's a sweet man when he feels like it."  
  
"Hmph." Kagome laughed at her mate-to-be. He was outwardly angry, but she could feel his pleasure with the compliment. Placing a hand on her knee under the table, he squeezed gently before turning his full attention on his half-brother.  
  
"What's this I hear about you and Rin, Sesshomaru?" The inuyoukai visibly stiffened. Apparently his relationship with Rin was supposed to be a secret or he didn't think his sibling would be aware of it. He released an un-Sesshomaru-like sigh indicating he was ending the charade.  
  
"She and I have been... friends for a few years." Inuyasha was surprised the man gave up so easily. Though that wasn't quite the confession he had been hoping for. He made a gesture with his hand, encouraging the inuyoukai to elaborate. The older male growled but set his features and appeared to come to terms with it. "We have been seeing each other exclusively for some time now."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Kagome gasped. She had never expected him to be open about his relationship with Rin and had nearly scolded Inuyasha for trying to make trouble by bringing it up. Turns out it was a good thing. Kagome smiled brightly at the man across the table from her and she could have sworn she caught what could have been a smile glimmer in his eyes but the moment was gone almost before it had begun.  
  
"Yes well. I feel the need to ask the two of you about your level of commitment. Father was not exactly forthcoming on the details. He said I should ask you myself." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his half-brother, surprised at his forward manner. He normally would have found some indirect and sarcastic way in which to gain the information but had instead asked honestly and Inuyasha almost thought his half-brother actually...cared. Kagome gave Inuyasha an uncertain glance, allowing him to decide how much information he wanted to reveal.  
  
"We've known each other for about three years." Inuyasha felt a flush of anger come from Kagome accompanied by, "Are you ashamed of me?" Inuyasha squeezed her knee before continuing. "I've asked Kagome to be my mate." The inuyoukai raised an eyebrow but other than that did not appear surprised.  
  
"And you've agreed." The statement was directed to Kagome.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With all that is involved?" At her nod Sesshomaru let a small quirk of his mouth signify a smile. "A brave soul you are. Though, your scents are all over each other. I had no doubt." Inuyasha huffed but remained quiet other than that. He not only knew their scents mingled, he loved that they did. It was a further reminder to him that Kagome was his and he was hers. Their scents may mingle but they still had yet to mate officially. Sesshomaru would have known that too if they had.  
  
The check came and the two brothers argued over who got to pay it. Sesshomaru "won" in the end and somehow felt he'd been tricked into it by the slightly smug look on his younger half-brother's face. Not that it really mattered. Not to be arrogant, but he could more than handle the check. Ok so he liked that he could afford the things he wanted to and that he could more than support himself and Rin when the time came. There were times when he wanted her to drop out of school and just come be his mate, but he couldn't do that to her. She'd worked too hard for too long to give up now and he respected that. He was luckily drawn out of his thoughts by his brother's mate-to-be.  
  
"There's still that great ice cream place over on Mass St. if you're in the mood?" The look on her face was openly hopeful. She obviously hoped he'd respond in the affirmative and somehow he couldn't say no to her. She was good... very good. If Inuyasha thought he was ever going to win any argument with this woman, he was severely mistaken.  
  
"That sounds like a pleasant idea. Perhaps we could retrieve Rin first? She has a certain affinity for ice cream." Sesshomaru laughed internally at the way his half-brother was gaping at him. Apparently the hanyou had neither expected him to agree nor actually want Rin to be in contact with him and Kagome. "She should be at her dorm. I will call her," he said as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
The phone call was made, the girl was retrieved and the quartet set out for the ice cream shop. Once they got their respective cones they all sat outside in the warm evening air and silently ate. Rin giggle out of nowhere, gaining the looks of all three of her companions. Sesshomaru was then just as startled as the other two when Rin darted in and licked the side of his mouth.  
  
"You had ice cream on your face," she explained cheerily, returning to her ice cream as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, a completely shocked look on his face. He then growled lightly in annoyance at his mate-to-be though it was borderline playful. He couldn't really be angry with her when she gave him that smile of hers. He then noticed the horrified look on his brother's face. He could barely contain the smirk that threatened to flood his features. He loved being able to surprise Inuyasha.  
  
"Did she just..." Kagome sent incredulously.  
  
"And he let her..." Inuyasha responded, equally stunned.  
  
"Without so much as a snarl... in public no less!" Inuyasha shook his head to clear it and turned to Kagome, smiling his mischievous smile. She had learned to be wary of that smile. She was paying so much attention to his smirk, trying to figure out what he was up to from his eyes, that she didn't see the ice cream laden finger until it was too late.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screeched. The hanyou laughed before leaning forward and licking the vanilla off her cheek. She glared at him but broke into laughter. "Not to be outdone, huh?" His eyes only sparkled back at her, one of his fang-revealing grins in place before finishing off his cone. Kagome just shook her head, still laughing quietly. The other couple was not quite as surprised. Sesshomaru had to bite back a derisive comment toward his brother's childish behavior knowing it would only get him into trouble with Rin.  
  
After a bit the group headed back to the dorms. None of them were particularly tired but no one knew what to do. Inuyasha suggested they watch a movie, if it wouldn't be too boring for the mighty Sesshomaru. The inuyoukai had glared at his sibling but, if only to spite him, had agreed to come along with Rin to Inuyasha's dorm. The room was surprisingly clean. Even Kagome was impressed. Inuyasha and Kagome gave up the their normal recliner in favor of the bed, allowing the much taller Sesshomaru and Rin to have the futon. Both couples snuggled down to watch The Mummy.  
  
Kagome could feel the way Inuyasha's thoughts were not on the movie. She was trying to focus on it but with his mind running elsewhere she couldn't help but have her mind drawn into his. He was thinking about her, very blatantly at that. He wanted her and the idea made her blush. He turned to look at her, realizing she knew what he was thinking about and blushed a bit himself.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't help it."  
  
"It's alright. I'm flattered. Makes it hard to concentrate though." He nodded slightly and turned his attention back on the movie trying to just simply enjoy the warmth of the woman nestled in his arms and not think about other more...pleasurable activities. They were waiting. They had to. He didn't want to though. "Your brother is right there. I'm sure he can tell you're getting... excited. Calm down."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. Of course his brother would be able to tell. Sesshomaru's sense of smell was even better developed than his own. All ideas of Kagome and himself getting their dirty on flew from his mind at the mere thought that his older half-brother would be able to torture him about it later. He heard and felt Kagome sigh with relief, making him smile a bit, nuzzling the side of her head. A good fight scene came up and his attention was once again drawn to the movie instead of his mate-to-be. Just in time too. Sesshomaru had just begun to catch a glimmer of the scent but it was gone before he could confirm its presence.  
  
With the movie over the two males grunted in slight displeasure to find their women asleep. Sesshomaru merely nodded at his half-brother before gently lifting Rin into his arms and leaving. Inuyasha left Kagome where she was only to return to her side when the door to his room was locked. He didn't bother with pajamas but instead just slipped his shirt off to let his heated skin cool some before crawling back into bed. The hanyou couldn't help but smile when Kagome unconsciously rolled into his embrace, allowing him to wrap his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Night Mate." A gentle human growl was heard in response. Inuyasha smiled, kissed her temple and closed his eyes to settle in for a good night's rest.  
  
Rather short. Sorry. Busy week and all. Yea so please review. I'd appreciate it. I'm going to lay back and enjoy my room. That I have to myself. For almost a week! WEEEE! 


	7. The Wondrous World of Disney

It has been oh so long since I updated. I've been working for a while on this chapter, trying to figure WTF to do with it. So here's the finished product, I hope y'all like it and don't threaten to stone me at the end of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or his companions... though I really wish I could just borrow him for minute or... five. I promise I'll return him!  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly. He grunted in response, not looking up from his point of fascination. "We're graduating tomorrow! I just... I just can't believe it!" He nodded absently still enrapt in the highly addictive game that was Snood. When her boyfriend still didn't respond to her she stomped over to him and tweaked his furry little ear.  
  
"Ow woman! That hurts!" he growled, nursing the offended appendage. Kagome glared down at him and Inuyasha definitely didn't need their link to understand what she was thinking and feeling. He sighed, turned in his chair and patted his knee for Kagome to sit down. She obliged him, although grudgingly, and rested against him when his arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm excited too. Though... you are acting like a thirteen year old girl about this." His arm was smacked and he laughed quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck.  
  
"I can't help it. I just can't quite believe we're finally going to be done with school. Inuyasha?" He hummed. "Are you as nervous about this as I am?"  
  
"About what?" She fidgeted in his lap which he quickly put a stop to, knowing where it would force his thoughts all too soon. Kagome silently apologized to her mate-to-be, also knowing what she did to him sometimes. The gods knew how he did the same thing to her all the time.  
  
"We're going to be going out into the real world soon. Looking for real jobs, living in an apartment of our own and..." She hesitated but Inuyasha caught the flow of her thoughts easily. He placed another kiss on her pulse, rumbling gently at the same time to calm her a little.  
  
"Are you nervous about becoming mates Kagome?" he asked quietly. She shook her head but Inuyasha could tell there was something about the subject that made her edgy. He tried to gently probe her mind through their bond but he couldn't find a specific thing that would cause her to be so apprehensive. She sighed and turned to face him, tracing a finger across his nose, cheekbones and his lips. He watched her seriously, trying to determine what was wrong.  
  
"It's just all a very big change. I mean, we're going to be on our own in the world without anyone to hold our hands. We have to do things for ourselves and we'll be... we'll be mates, married soon. It's just a lot to take in, you know?" Inuyasha smiled and took Kagome's hands into his own.  
  
"Kagome, I'm right here with you and I always will be. We're not alone because we have each other goof ball." She smiled and he kissed the end of her nose. "I'm sure you're going to go out there and become an amazing teacher. Your professors all seem to think so and I know so. If you can get me to remember all the dates and countries of both World War one and two, then you can do anything." Kagome beamed at him, making him smile as well. One thing was for sure, if Kagome was happy, he was happy and he would do anything to make her happy. A tint of uncertainty tinged her thoughts and Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. Then he realized what she was still worried about.  
  
"About the mating thing..." He kissed her softly, reassuring her through actions.  
  
"We'll take it one step at a time, I promise," he whispered against her lips. She smiled again then gave a soft, content sigh. Inuyasha felt immensely relieved now that she wasn't nearly so jittery. She relaxed against him, hugging him firmly around the neck. Inuyasha shuddered slightly as she sighed against his throat.   
  
It was becoming harder and harder to keep his desires from running away from him whenever he was with Kagome, which was just about all the time. It didn't matter where they were or whom they were with, she could do the most mundane thing, like smile at him, and he'd be all geared up to pounce on her in a second. She was getting very good at catching his mood flips and would often send him a mental command to stop right where he was. He always obeyed though it was getting harder and he felt like he was constantly railing against his instincts with her. Right now was one of those times when he was fighting too hard for her not to notice his turmoil.  
  
"I know Inuyasha. I know how impatient you are." He growled slightly against her throat as well, unable to stop himself from kissing the skin within reach.  
  
"You have no idea Kagome. Not really." She laughed wryly before somehow letting down a mental barrier he hadn't been aware of. All of a sudden he was flooded with pure, unadulterated desire. And it was all Kagome's. His skin started to feel all hot and he felt himself get ridiculously hard at the simple idea that Kagome wanted him that much. He had to battle the urge to throw her down on the bed and give her what she wanted and only succeeded with help from Kagome herself. "I... I didn't know you could do that. You're better at this mental link thing than I am," he said a bit breathlessly. Kagome was also out of breath from the flood of heat they had just experienced and just rested her forehead against his.  
  
"I've had to try really hard because I know you're a hard one to stop if you knew how much I wanted it too." The two of them finally looked into each other's eyes but instead of the heated kiss that would be expected, they both fell out of the chair laughing hysterically. Kagome laughing at what she'd just said and Inuyasha laughing because there was no doubt it was true. They lay like that, laughing for a long time before Inuyasha finally got a hold of himself. Kagome was still giggling breathlessly but she was calming down as well. Inuyasha leaned over her, grinning like a fool and gasping slightly for breath. She was so beautiful laying like that, her hair a tousled mess around her head and her eyes twinkling happily up at him.  
  
"God you're amazing Kagome." She blushed at his exclamation.  
  
"Yea well, you're not so bad yourself," she whispered. Inuyasha chuckled then nuzzled her throat gently, loving the way she smelled and the feeling of her skin against his face. She giggled, his nose tickling her. Inuyasha smirked widely before continuing his actions with renewed vigor. Kagome started to laugh louder and he added his claws to the mix, tickling her sides gently. She started squealing, wanting to beg him to stop but not really able to get the words out to do so. "In...ha...Inu...ya...ha...sha," she finally managed to get out. He laughed but ceased his assault on her sides, just kissing the underside of her ear softly before pulling back entirely.  
  
"Come on, I think it's time for dinner."  
  
"With you, it's always time for some meal or other," Kagome laughed as he helped her to her feet. He growled at her but there was no way he meant it. She was right, as usual. He couldn't help it if he was hungry all the time! What could he say? He was a growing half-demon boy who needed his meals.  
  
"Yea well I can't help it if I'm hungry. You shouldn't complain as it gets us out of the dorm all the time to go get good food as opposed to that nonsense they feed us downstairs." She had to agree with that. Inuyasha's craving for food did often get them out and about the town. Kagome loved being out on the town with Inuyasha. Besides the fact that she loved spending time with him in general, he had a tendency to be more introverted outside of the dorm, giving her and only her all of his attention. He had even, strangely, begun openly showing his affection for her. She couldn't complain that was for sure. She really couldn't help the pride she felt at the envious looks she got from the girls they saw while out and about.  
  
When she'd asked him about why he was so much more publicly tender with her than he used to be, especially in front of all those people, he told her it was because she was going to be his mate and everyone should "damn well" know it. She had laughed at his possessive growl but the idea warmed her heart. The fact that Inuyasha was by no means ashamed of her made her immeasurably happy. He'd even asked her if she wanted him to stop, if it embarrassed her to be seen like that with him in public to which she gave him a heartfelt no.  
  
"How could I possibly be ashamed of someone I care about so much?" she'd asked him. He had shrugged but he wanted to know more about it.  
  
"But I'm a hanyou. Not a full demon but neither am I a human like most of the people in this town." Kagome had given him a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You know it doesn't matter what you are to me. You're Inuyasha and that's all that's important. I could never be ashamed of you." He had smiled brightly, truly overjoyed by her response, and then kissed her fervently. He broke it off, growling, when she started to giggle against his lips but then he'd started to laugh as well.  
  
It was one of her many fond memories of going out with Inuyasha, one she'd be treasuring for a very long time to come if she had anything to say about it. She was pulled from her thoughts by a very impatient hanyou whose stomach was growling nearly as loudly as he was. She smiled at him, calming him instantly and grabbed her purse on the way out the door.  
  
"What were you thinking about that's got you all dreamy?" He asked her as they waited for the elevator. She glanced at him while smiling softly but shrugged. She didn't really know how to or particularly want to explain it to him. If he really wanted to know, he could just dig a little through their mental bond, but he was usually too lazy to do so. Not to mention he knew she didn't like it when he invaded her private thoughts. He gave her a light kiss on the temple but didn't ask anything more about it.  
  
"So Sango my dear, what is it you plan to do now that you've graduated?"  
  
"I'm not going to Disney World with you Miroku."  
  
"Damn, I thought for sure that one would work." Kagome giggled at her two friends. Miroku's mother had decided that it would be good for the whole family to take a little vacation. With Miroku's youngest brother only being ten, his mother had suckered him into a weeklong trip to the wonderful world of Disney. He had been trying to rope Sango into going with him for over a month and she had yet to relent. Kagome knew Sango would cave tonight. There was no way her friend could resist the pervert if he employed certain tactics that he was nearly famous for. Kagome felt a large hand on her waist and glanced over her shoulder to see a grinning hanyou behind her.  
  
Hey mate. She just smiled and kissed him quickly in response. "Aww, is that all I get?" he whined. Both Sango and Miroku heard his sniveling tone and ended their argument to start laughing at their friend. "Hey, shut up you two," he growled. Kagome smiled up at him, calming him immediately with that content grin she saved for this occasions. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down to claim his mouth. He smirked a moment before he was overwhelmed by her warm soft lips. They were unfortunately interrupted when Inuyasha caught scent of Kagome's mother. Kagome caught his frustrated thought and laughed quietly.  
  
"She's back with the camera." Sure enough Mrs. Higurashi came beaming up to the four friends, though her attentions were focused on the couple that included her daughter, her camera hanging around her neck. Kagome giggled at the aggravated rumble coming from her mate-to-be while trying to hush him before her mother came into hearing range. She'll just take a few more, she promised.  
  
She's taken two rolls of us already! And that was just before graduation even started, he mentally growled at her. The two of them smiled warmly at Mrs. Higurashi when she came up, babbling about how proud she was of them both. Kagome tried to subtly hint to her mother that she had plenty of pictures of them but the older woman either didn't get the hint, or didn't want to. She began snapping away and Kagome and Inuyasha stood awkwardly, trying to follow the random poses Mrs. Higurashi was yelling at them to take. Kagome was starting to feel like this was her wedding day and not just her college graduation. She tried really hard to smile genuinely for her mother but it was getting harder with each snap.  
  
"Mom, I think that's enough. My face is going to stick like this," Kagome said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha growled his agreement through a similarly strained smile. Mrs. Higurashi sighed but let the camera hang down from the strap around her neck. She smiled at the pair and gave them an enthusiastic hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you both. I know you two are going to do so well for yourselves out in the world. And I can't wait for my grandbabies!" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed furiously at the compliments but more so at the implication of the last comment. Kagome realized why her mother was so adamant about the picture taking now. In a way, it was like her wedding day, but in the youkai way. She mentally conveyed as much to Inuyasha who only nodded and blushed further. Kagome giggled at his embarrassment and kissed his cheek quickly.  
  
"Thanks Momma, we'll be waiting on that one for a while. We have a bit of living left to do before we settle down enough for kids." Kagome's mother winked and laughed but said nothing more on the subject. The woman was more than pleased with her daughter's choice of a husband. He was a reliable, although irritable sometimes, young man who she knew would protect her daughter with his very last breath. She sighed a bit wistfully, thinking of her own deceased husband. She missed him terribly at times like this, but knew Kagome did too. She smiled at her daughter who was absolutely glowing with the happiness of graduating and being with the man she loved.  
  
"Well I had better go after your brother. You know Souta; he's probably run off to find an arcade. Forget it's across town, anything for those video games of his." Kagome laughed and nodded, hugging her mother tightly as Inuyasha stood idly by.  
  
"Tell the squirt to come visit us when he gets out of school too. I told him when I saw him earlier but he probably wasn't listening." Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the correct assessment of her son and gave her assurances that she would relay the message. She then said her goodbyes to her daughter and soon to be son in law then bustled off in the direction she had last seen her high school aged son.  
  
"So then Mate... We're alone again. The letch and Sango have disappeared, assumedly so that he can get her to see the wonders of Disney, your mother the shutterbug has gone off to find the virtual reality junkie and it's just you and me..." Inuyasha stated leadingly. Kagome gave him a sly smile, quickly catching on to his none too subtle hint. She ran her index finger across his lip, causing him to suck in his breath at the gentle touch. "Kagome, don't tease," he whispered. She smiled softly as she pulled his head down for a quick kiss, and then kissed the tip of his fuzzy ear.  
  
"I've barely gotten started. Just you wait Mate. You're in for it when we get back to the dorm," she whispered in his ear just before licking it quickly. Inuyasha growled deeply, pulling her flush against his chest. The heat between them was nearly tangible and people in the vicinity moved away a bit uncomfortable with the obvious feelings flowing between the couple.  
  
"Well we'd better get there pretty damn fast then, huh?" Inuyasha smirked before sweeping Kagome into his arms. He took off toward their dorm at an amazing pace, faster than Kagome had ever seen, let alone experienced, him run. She clung to him helplessly as he darted around trees and up hills, stopping only to look for traffic on the busy campus side streets, darting over cars in one leap if necessary. Getting to the dorm took all of five minutes when it should have taken at least thirty from the stadium where graduation was held. Inuyasha didn't bother with the elevator, opting for shooting up the stairs with Kagome held firmly against his chest. They arrived at his door and he didn't even set her down to fish out his key. The door was swung open, Inuyasha carrying Kagome over the threshold, and kicked shut and locked by the "bride" with a flick of her wrist. "You're beautiful, even all windblown like that," Inuyasha chuckled quietly.  
  
"Thanks. I could say the same for you." Kagome chewed her lip gently, waiting for Inuyasha to do something. He continued to hold her for a bit longer, nuzzling her cheek and throat softly. "Inuyasha? Baby?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you just going to do this all night or are you going to put me down?" she asked quietly, not really minding the tender brushed of his nose against her skin. She could also feel him softly sniffing her, knowing he was checking her scent.  
  
"I'm just... I don't know. I was noticing how my scent is all over you. I like it that way." He then leaned back to look her in the eye. "But soon it will be a part of your scent and I can't wait for that," he said with a rakish grin.  
  
"Is that so?" Kagome asked with a quirk of a delicate eyebrow. The smirk on her mate-to-be's face was nothing short of predatory as he slowly kneeled on the floor, still holding her close to his chest.  
  
"Just you wait Kagome. Mate. Just you wait."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
So that's the seventh installment of Dorm Life. No hate mail please. We're all about peace and love here... in... well in my dorm room. The Disney thing... joke about my suitemate and her boyfriend. Long story short... or the moral to it anyway... Disney music is not enough cover for moans... nor is it right. Somehow I think Walt would find it just about as disturbing as I do. Use Barry White at least! The mood is better set that way than to "A Whole New World." Shakes head Alright, enough of that. Please review!! Thanks for sticking around those of you that have been poking and prodding me to update. 


	8. Oh, so that's who did who in the what no...

Well... you can kill me if you'd like, I suppose... though it wouldn't et this story finished and I really do had responsibilities that I'm uh... responsible for so...  
  
Ok so I wasn't sure how to begin this chapter and it still stinks in my opinion but I tried really hard. I was in Spain for two weeks literally three days after I got home from school so I was having come "me" time for a while after I got back. (Meaning I slept a lot.) Spain was BEAUTIFUL and I would totally love to go back, though I probably would choose to go with some girls too and not just "the guys." Even for a tomboy like myself it gets hard being the only girl. Um, the long long long awaited new chapter of Dorm Life. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but my name and about € 0.47 (that's 47 cents in Euros) ... that means no Inuyasha... Damn.  


* * *

"You know Miroku... I shouldn't even have let you in this hotel room," stated Sango smoothly. Her boyfriend raised his head to look at her from his reclined and extremely relaxed position on the soft bed. There were too many sheets, comforters, pillows and frilly things in his opinion but it served its purpose.  
  
"And why, my love, is that?" he asked, a tad amused. She stood across the room from him at the window, staring out on the river that ran just outside. She was watching the water dance along the rocks, creating rapids and spray where the seagulls seemed to have found refuge. Strange that they should choose such a seemingly dangerous place to rest. "Sango?" he asked, touching her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist completely. Sango reached a hand back and scratched the nape of Miroku's neck gently until his forehead rested against her shoulder.  
  
"You like that."  
  
"Only when you do it."  
  
"I hope I'm the only one who does it," she responded leadingly. Miroku softly kissed the underside of her ear so that her head tilted to the side, showing him the pale expanse of her throat on which to show his affection. He didn't hesitate to do just that.  
  
"Of course love. You're the only one for me, you know that."  
  
"If I didn't know you better, Miroku, I'd think you were striving for a commitment of the long term variety." Sango's words came off as amused, perhaps a bit sarcastic, but he knew them for what they were. Hopeful.  
  
"Hmmm... I suppose that very well could be what I'm looking for," he replied, continuing to kiss and nip at her neck and shoulders. The gorgeous neck and shoulders that were wonderfully bare because of the tank top she was wearing. "There's a time when every man must choose only one."  
  
"W-what?" Sango stuttered as she turned to stare at her long time off and on boyfriend. They'd always known they cared about the other but with Miroku's lecherous tendencies and Sango's fear of the word "forever" to boot they had never really been open about it. Miroku watched her for a while before saying anything, hoping to gauge her reaction before he even began.  
  
"Do I frighten you Sango?"  
  
"Pardon? Frighten? No." The way she instantly became flustered belied her statement and Miroku reached forward to embrace her again.  
  
"Do you like being with me?"  
  
"Of course," she replied without hesitation. He smiled at that. The next question would be a good deal harder to ask and a good deal harder to hear a negative answer to. Miroku continued to stroke her hair for a while, both to calm her and to give himself time to work up his nerve to speak.  
  
"Do you love me Sango?" The girl in his arms froze as though caught in the act of something terrible but wouldn't look up at him. He had a feeling that the dark haired beauty in his arms did in fact love him but was so terrified of commitment, or rather being left alone if that commitment died, that she wouldn't admit it. "You don't have to answer now. But I want you to know that I..." Miroku cursed the way his voice cracked just when he didn't want it to. Sango finally looked up at him and he smiled nervously into those shining brown eyes.  
  
"You what Miroku?"  
  
"I love you," he breathed. The sight of her looking up at him like that nearly stole the breath from his lungs and he had to take a shuddering breath to regain his faculties. "With all my heart and soul," he finished a little more bravely.  
  
Sango on the other hand felt very much like she was sitting on those rocks in the middle of the river. Her mind was in utter chaos but her heart... her heart was acting like her rock, the one stable thing that she was sure of. She loved Miroku, with everything she had, but she was so afraid that something or someone would one day take him away from her that she had never said it. She had a feeling that if she couldn't say it now then she really would lose him.  
  
"Miroku..." she began hesitantly. "I... I love you too." The blush on her cheeks rivaled the color of her pink tank top and the grin on Miroku's face had no comparison. He swept the girl into his arms and spun her around forcing her to laugh with him by sheer giddy force. When he set her back on her feet it was only to plant his lips firmly to hers in a kiss that held nothing but love.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," he whispered when they finally parted lips. Sango smiled shyly up at him and kissed him quickly.  
  
"It feels good to finally say it." The glint that suddenly appeared in her boyfriend's blue eyes was all too familiar and she raised an eyebrow while she waited for him to say whatever his perverted mind wouldn't be able to contain.  
  
"Not as good as I'm going to make you feel tonight," he drawled before practically throwing Sango onto the bed. She would have squeaked in surprise but she had seen the move coming. Miroku may have been devious on some level but he was pretty predictable when it came to sex. Sango grinned up at her prowling animal of a man, enticing him onto the bed with her.  
  
"I'd like to see you try it," she challenged. Miroku was certainly not someone to back down from any kind of challenge, especially one of a sexual variety. He quickly pounced on her but surprisingly didn't begin to ravish her mouth as he usually did. His kisses were slow and sweet and his hands roamed her body as gently as possible. Sango was surprised for a moment but soon became too enthralled in the loving homage he was paying to her body to think straight.  
  
The pair was soon bereft of their clothing and the feeling of their skin sliding together was a familiar and welcome sensation. Miroku paid careful attention to the smooth breasts hovering in his view, kissing and touching as carefully as though it were their first time. He loved this woman with all his heart and soul. He planned to make her his wife someday but that confession would have to wait for another day entirely. It was still too soon to make that known.  
  
"Oh Miroku..." she hissed as he gently ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh while licking and nipping the flesh of her breast. He smirked slightly, loving how well she responded to his every touch. "Stop teasing," she commanded breathily.  
  
"Aw, but that's half the fun." The glare she gave him was only half it's full potential with the passion that glazed her eyes. "Alright love, alright." Sango relaxed considerably and he took a moment to relish the sight of her lying naked and semi-vulnerable beneath him. No. Now she was completely vulnerable to him. She had finally admitted her love and therefore was now giving herself to him both body and soul. The swell of pride and love at this thought drove Miroku to kiss her more tenderly than he had ever kissed anyone in his entire life.  
  
"Miroku..." whispered Sango, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Miroku are you crying?" He tried to turn his head away but she wouldn't let him. He was indeed crying Sango realized as she felt the warm tears fall to the valley between her breasts. She watched him try to gain control of himself and smiled warmly at him when he finally looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, so much," he choked out. She wiped the new tears from his face and kissed him softly. Her fingertips danced across his cheekbones, across his jaw, down his throat and finally came to rest on his chest.  
  
"I know." She grinned up at him then brushed her thumb over his nipple. He sucked in a breath and she saw his desire return to his eyes. "Now show me so I can show you how much I love you," she whispered seductively against his lips. Miroku didn't hesitate one moment to do just that, kissing her a little more harshly than before and allowing his hands to roam to his favorite part of Sango's anatomy.   
  
His expert hands kneaded the flesh of her butt then brought her hips up to his own, proving to her just how aroused he was. She moaned quietly as he carefully probed her with two fingers, checking how ready she was. Satisfied that he wouldn't hurt her, he looked into her eyes and entered with practiced ease. Miroku breathed erratically while Sango whimpered her pleasure. It had been a too long... A week... But to them that was a while. This time it was different, in that there was nothing to hide.   
  
They had always had a slight wall between them. Miroku was afraid to admit that he wanted to settle down and Sango terrified to admit how attached to him she really was. Admitting their fears would open them both up to the possibility that they really did need each other and that was a scary thing for them both.  
  
"God Sango. You are so amazing," Miroku whispered against her throat before placing open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. Sango ran her nails up and down his back, sending shivers through his entire being. He began thrusting his hips against his girlfriend's slowly then faster as the heat began to consume them both. It didn't take long for them both to fall off the end of the world and into the star-studded afterglow.  
  
"I love you Miroku." Said man smiled against the chest of his love and hummed his contentment. Sango giggled slightly as the vibration ran through her.  
  
"Does that mean you'll come with me to Disney World."  
  
"Oooo... Miroku!" Sango growled. Miroku smirked in return.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
"Inuyasha..." came Kagome's breathy voice right near his ear. Her eyes were shut tightly and her head was thrown back, her hands clasping his back tightly.  
  
"Hmmm?" her boyfriend asked without looking up from his focus stealing task.  
  
"I love you." He smiled against her shoulder that he happened to be in the process of kissing and nipping gently with his fangs.  
  
"I love you too Mate." He lifted his head to give her a soft kiss then returned to getting his soon to be mate accustomed to the feeling of his fangs on her skin. The first nip had frightened her but excited her at the same time. But at that time the fear had outweighed the arousal and he had to work to change that. As time progressed and their clothing was lost to the floor she became more and more comfortable with his fangs and more excited by the nips on her skin than almost anything else he did. He tried to use them wherever possible, trying to find the one spot on her that the touch of his fangs aroused her most. That would be where his mark would go, completing the mating ritual when the time came to do so.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha! Right there!" he heard her cry when his sharp incisors grazed the flesh just above her collarbone on her right side. Her body had arched sharply against his, forcing all thoughts other than pleasing the beautiful woman beneath him from his mind. Perfect. Now he knew exactly where his mark would go.  
  
"Working on it baby, working on it," he mumbled absently as his claws gently traced patterns on the tops and insides of her thighs. Her legs opened wider for him instinctively, allowing him to settle between them more comfortably. He carefully stroked her until he was completely sure she was ready and well on her way to orgasm. He couldn't have her left behind. Gods knew how close he was already. He continued to nip at the patch of skin that was oh so sensitive to his fangs while Kagome writhed and whimpered his name. "Just a little bit longer," he whispered to silence her pleas so that he could focus on what he was doing.  
  
This was it. The defining moment in their relationship. Well that was a bit extreme but at that moment that's exactly what it felt like. To finally allow themselves to realize the love and desire they held for one another in a physical sense. This was also for all intents and purposes their wedding so it had to be special. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were much for flowery words or large ceremonies so this suited the both of them just fine. Private, quiet and just the two of them, the way it should be. Of course their parents wanted them to get married in a public ceremony as well, mostly so Kagome's grandfather couldn't keep saying they were living dishonorably and so he would lay off on the "demon be gone" when Inuyasha came around the house. The old man wasn't all that stable anymore and didn't leave the house other than to sweep the front stoop... at least four times a day.  
  
Soon Inuyasha's claws and fangs had finished the invisible ritual markings and he quickly took hold of himself. He forced Kagome's eyes to his and conveyed all his love and desire for her through their mental connection, the bond amplified by the eye contact. She smiled warmly, pouring her love and passion right back at him, tweaking his ear affectionately. Before either of them knew what happened, Inuyasha had slid home and to the hilt. Kagome hissed slightly in pain, her legs hooking tightly around his hips. Inuyasha froze, surprise and guilt running through him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I went too fast," he whimpered. Kagome shook her head but said nothing right away while she attempted to breath normally. She held as tightly to his back as she could while he tried to carefully massage the rigid pain out of her. His skilled fingers danced along her lower back until she finally relaxed enough for the pain to fade. "That's it Mate, just relax."  
  
"I'm fine now Inuyasha," she murmured into his ear, nibbling on the furry white triangle. Inuyasha knew a go ahead when he heard one and set a slow pace so as not to hurt the love of his life. His strokes were slow and smooth, forcing deep breaths and moans from the both of them. Kagome soon picked up the rhythm and met him thrust for thrust. With one hand Inuyasha held himself above her much smaller body while using the other to grip her bum and pulled her to him.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I know Mate," she cut him off. He was almost there and she wasn't far behind.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, placing his hands on either side of her head just before his demon blood took over his mind. His eyes bled red with violently violet pupils, his fangs lengthened and his claws did as well. His claws tore into the mattress and Kagome was glad he'd had the sense to remove his hands from her body before he transformed. His thrusts became faster but still were not enough to hurt her. His demon mind knew his mate when he smelt her and would never do harm to her.   
  
The demon Inuyasha quickly reassessed the points where a mating mark should go and was ecstatic to find the same spot as before nearly drove his bitch over the edge just as it had earlier. He waited until they were both on the very brink of ecstasy before biting his tongue and plunging his fangs into the very spot that his mate so loved them. His blood mingled with hers and he could feel the bond completing itself.   
  
Kagome screamed with pleasure as her orgasm, combined with Inuyasha's, nearly consumed her. She felt as though she were on fire but in a good way that only Inuyasha could bring about. Her body instinctively pulled her mate's closer and she was rewarded with a happy growl that only added to the sensations that continued to run through her every nerve ending and cell.   
  
Inuyasha came out of his haze at the last moment and was able to experience his release with a clear head. His fangs were still buried in Kagome's shoulder but not nearly as deep now that his fangs had shortened and he was able to hold her in his hands once more when his claws had retracted. He felt whole; more whole than even holding Kagome while he slept could make him feel. He felt his orgasm from the tips of his ears to his very toes and the fact that he could feel Kagome's as well only increased the effect. The couple rode out the shivers that were running through them both until they stopped and they could collapse against the pillows.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha. My mate," Kagome said between deep gulping breaths. Inuyasha finally released his hold on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. He rubbed noses with her before softly kissing her open mouth.  
  
"Feels so good to hear you say that Mate. Especially now that we really are." Kagome giggled and let her eyes droop closed. "Tired?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Me too," Inuyasha sighed and let his forehead rest just above her shoulder, kissing his mark from time to time. It healed quickly with his blood running in her veins along with the help of his tongue. The pair of them were soon dead to the world and wouldn't wake up for at least six hours... not that they planned on waking up before noon the next day anyway. Unless of course breakfast was offered somewhere in the mix, then that was a whole different story.  


* * *

So that, my friends, is it. Not over over... at least I don't think so. There'll be at least an epilogue if not a couple more chapters. I'm thinking maybe another chapter and an epilogue... how exciting! Alrighty, so have a wonderful weekend, I'm off to find some ginger ale and maybe a touch of rum... I'm feeling like I need it tonight. ¡Nos Vemos! 


	9. Thank you and goodnight

And so we have the last chapter. An epilogue really. I've been sitting on it for quite some time and haven't found anything more that I want to add to it. It's been a long time since I've posted anything and I apologize. It was a tough summer and school started a month ago. I'm an RA in my dorm, YAY that. I love it. Doesn't leave much time to be doing much else however. I hope you all enjoy the last installment of Dorm Life, for it is indeed, the last. I have a few other one-shots and song-fics I'm kicking around but I'm not sure if or when I'll post them.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not, have not and will not ever own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. I really wish I did though... My birthday's coming up in like... eight months... Anyone? Anyone? Bueller, Bueller? (sigh)

* * *

It was perfect. Well in her mind anyway. She could put her desk there in that room and keep the goldfish they had bought together over on that shelf. The oh so lived on futon would go against that wall and the television they had yet to buy would have to go across from it. They were still arguing about what size the stupid TV would be. Now that they had their own place Inuyasha wanted a huge wide screen and she wanted something more practical, like either of the ones they'd had in their dorms that they had kept. It was not an argument that was going to end soon and therefore they had no television at all in the room yet. Not that Kagome was planning on complaining about this fact. She liked having all of her mate's attention.  
  
"It's all ours," came a deep voice behind her just before two warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Kagome leaned back against the hard chest and just allowed him to support her weight. She felt his next statement coming before it even reached his lips. "After three years in that shitty apartment... That means we can do whatever we want here and no one can interrupt or anything!" he purred excitedly in her ear. Kagome rolled her eyes then turned to face her overzealous hanyou mate.  
  
"Inuyasha, baby, you know I love you but I'm still tired from last night, twice, and this morning in the shower and we still have to move the other half of our stuff in here today." He sighed but nodded his agreement. If he had his way he would have moved most of their stuff in here by himself, if only to get it done faster so they could scrump sooner, but Kagome had insisted on helping and she just wasn't as strong as he was so it took a hell of a lot longer. No way was he going to fight her on it so he just kept his thoughts to himself. Lucky for him he had gotten a lot better at shielding like Kagome so that he actually could keep thoughts like that from her attention.  
  
"We're almost done Mate. We just have boxes left. Why don't you arrange the furniture the way you want and I'll bring the rest of the stuff in?" He knew he could safely ask this because none of their furniture was overly heavy and Kagome was more than capable of shifting it herself while he stacked up a ton of boxes and brought them in. He watched Kagome contemplate this idea for a while before he leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss. He felt her mind melting and he couldn't help the surge of pride. He could turn his woman to mush with naught more than a kiss.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha," she breathed when he pulled back. The hanyou felt guilty for using that kind of attack to get his way for all of a nanosecond then smirked. Who was he kidding; he loved getting his way without a fight!  
  
Releasing his mate with a quick kiss on the forehead he headed outside to gather up the rest of their boxes. Most of them were wide and heavy so they made good stable bases for his planned tower. He then placed the smaller, more fragile ones on top and revved himself up to lift the massive pyramid. He locked the truck again and pocketed his keys before crouching down to get under the stack. It was just barely the right size to fit through the front door and into the main hallway.  
  
"Kagome where do you want all this?" he asked, his face mashed up against the musty smelling cardboard. He waited semi-patiently for her to think about it then ended up setting down the entire load in the middle of the floor. The futon was in place against the wall, Herbert the goldfish was swimming happily in his tank on the shelf by the window and her desk was in the hall on its way back to the second bedroom, a.k.a. the office. But where the hell was Kagome? "Kagome?" he called. She wasn't in the hallway but he couldn't hear her in the rest of the house either. His nose was clogged from the musty boxes so he couldn't smell her if he tried. He could feel her in the area but where exactly, he couldn't say.  
  
The hanyou grew frantic without knowing how and began checking every room in the house. The kitchen was bare and Kagome-free, the living room was as empty of her as it had been when he walked in the door, the downstairs bathroom was naked, the other room they planned to use as an office was also filled with boxes, their bedroom was filled with their stuff but not his mate and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Now Inuyasha was in a full-blown panic and since it was the last room, he flew into the "master" bathroom without a second thought.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried when he found his mate sitting on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
"I... what?" she asked apprehensively. She seemed like she was hiding something but Inuyasha was having trouble focusing his thoughts on anything else enough to try to read the body language. He threw himself to the floor next to her and flung his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Inuyasha? What's wrong with you?" She didn't get a response at first, just light whimpering and his snuffling at her neck to make sure she was all right.  
  
"I came back and couldn't find you and then... what are you doing on the floor?" he asked when he finally realized that this had been where he'd found her. "Kagome are you crying?" It was very obvious she was by the tear tracks running down her face. Inuyasha wiped her cheeks carefully and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha. I'm not hurt or anything," Kagome interrupted when he opened his mouth to ask. "Can you just give me a minute?" she whispered, sounding a little more than a bit desperate.  
  
"I... Kagome, what's that?" he questioned when he noticed she was clutching something tightly to her chest. He heard her let out a tiny sob as she bean to tremble and looked back into her weepy eyes. "Kagome? Mate?" A tiny note of panic entered his voice but Inuyasha didn't care. Something was wrong with his mate and he wanted to know what the hell it was damn it!  
  
Needless to say the half-demon was slightly surprised to find an oblong white object shoved into his hand. He nearly dropped it in shock but managed to keep a grip on it in the last second. He wasn't stupid, he knew what it was but he couldn't fathom nor believe that Kagome would have one. His already distressed mate took one look at his shocked face and got up from the floor. On a reflex his hand flew out and snagged her pant leg, pulling her back down to the tiled floor.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed. Inuyasha looked at her, wide-eyed, when she flinched away from him. "Is this... is this real?"  
  
"Do you want me to pinch you or something?" He shook his head gently but took a firmer hold of her arms as if to ground them both in reality. Kagome was still trembling, unsure of how he was feeling. Angry, happy, bewildered, maybe he was "tickled pink" as they say. At any rate, Kagome was clueless because she wasn't getting any kind of feedback. His mind seemed to have frozen as well because she couldn't feel what he was feeling either. "I... Um. You're obviously the first one to know," she tried. Kagome squeaked slightly when she suddenly felt the cool tile of the floor against her back and the gentle weight of her mate above her.  
  
"Kagome..." he purred against her throat before kissing his mark. He certainly was getting straight to the point. Kagome had no doubt about Inuyasha's thoughts on the matter now that his mind was open to hers once more. He was over the moon and she couldn't help but mirror his excitement. She'd been afraid at first. Worries of, "what if he's angry?" "are we ready for this?" and other more terrifying questions had filled her mind to the point where she had felt numb. Now the heat of the moment... well mostly of Inuyasha's mouth on her... allowed her to realize how happy and unafraid she really was. Inuyasha was here and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"You're not mad then?" she whispered.  
  
"Mad?!" His eyes widened and he pulled back sharply. "Are you joking?"  
  
"I just... I was worried that you might be," she stuttered, looking away. He gently forced her eyes back to his and gave her one of the most serious looks she'd ever seen. His fingers smoothed her hair back from her face, eyes studying her carefully.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this. No way would I be mad." He let a soft smile come to his lips. "Guess we'll have to find someplace else for your desk."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Inuyasha laughed at the perplexed look on Kagome's face.  
  
"How else are we gonna fit a crib in that room?"  
  
"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Kagome chided, laughing. Inuyasha gently helped her to her feet, a wide grin on his face. He looked like the top of his head might fall off, the way he was smiling at her.  
  
"And yet you love me! I must be the luckiest ridiculous half-demon ever," he joked. Kagome poked him in the chest while trying to hide her own smile.  
  
"You had better believe it buster! I don't know who else in the world would put up with you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Kagome laughing at him. The two of them were certainly meant for each other, if only to spend their lives driving each other nuts. 'No one in the world I'd rather have here driving me nuts,' Inuyasha thought contentedly.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" She hummed to let him know she was listening. He leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers softly. "Shut up." She didn't have time to protest before his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. Eventually she succumbed to the driving force that is Inuyasha and allowed him to lift her up, carrying her to their brand new bedroom. The bed didn't even have sheets on it yet.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? We still have boxes to move in." Kagome whispered against his ear when they broke apart for a moment. He chuckled darkly, a smirk firmly in place. He nipped at her lip, her neck and her chin a moment before whispering seductively in her ear.  
  
"We have to break in the new bed sometime..."

* * *

And there you have it. The end. El Fin. Es todo. I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed. I love getting the feedback. For those of you who read and didn't review... bugger off already, story's over. Kidding. Anyway, like I said I'll probably be throwing out a short story or two in the near future so keep an eye out for those if you wish. If anyone is a Guster fan I have a couple song-fics I'm working on with their lyrics. Is it just me or does no one on use their stuff? ¡Adios muchachos! 


End file.
